


Thor: The King of Nothing

by NothingSoSpecial



Series: The King Trilogy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Loki is a good guy, Loki is awesome, NothingSoSpecial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoSpecial/pseuds/NothingSoSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An AU with Loki "surviving" Thor 2, and other major/minor changes) </p><p>"After saving his brother's life, Loki is unexpectedly granted a second chance- but with a catch: he will never be allowed to leave Asgard again. Now, trying to regain the trust of his father, brother, and former friends, while at the same time trying to keep his crumbling sanity and soul intact, his life has never been more difficult. But when he's forced to decide whose side he's really on when "home" is attacked by an enemy only he can stop, Loki may find that dying may have been the best thing that could have ever happened to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life for a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! XD It's NothingSoSpecial from Fanfiction.net! XD

**Thor: The King of Nothing. **

**Summary:** " **(An AU with Loki "surviving" Thor 2, and other major/minor changes)** After saving his brother's life, Loki is unexpectedly granted a second chance- but with a catch: he will never be allowed to leave Asgard again. Now, trying to regain the trust of his father, brother, and former friends, while at the same time trying to keep his crumbling sanity and soul intact, his life has never been more difficult. But when he's forced to decide whose side he's really on when "home" is attacked by an enemy only he can stop, Loki may find that dying may have been the best thing that could have ever happened to him."

 **Warning: "** This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of** **some blood, violence, angst, some language, a character death or two, and other adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with **Rated** T. I have watched both Thor movies and the Avenger's movie, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse something. **So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story**."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Thor. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter One: A Life for a Life.**

**"Sacrifice is at the heart of repentance. Without deeds, your apology is worthless."**

**\- Bryan Davis.**

_**"See you in hell, monster!"** _

Everything around Loki seemed move in slow-motion as the blade that pierced through his back was jerked away, just as Malekith's Kursed soldier, Algrim, was sucked into a wave of pitch-black and crimson, smashed small, and crammed viciously into the abyss right before his very eyes, disappearing completely just as the ground rushed up to meet him.

The pain began the moment he hit the ground, but Loki did his best to not let it consume him immediately, even as the blood began to pool around him.

His vision was already beginning to blur and black out when Thor appeared, and he spoke two deep, long-since buried words as reality of what was happening began to dawn on him.

_He was about to die._

" _I'm sorry,"_ Loki wasn't even aware of the sound of his own voice, raspy and thick, and had no idea how many times he spoke after that first time, but, in staring up at the stricken, pale face of the brother he'd declared he hated with his entire being, he couldn't begin to think of anything better, or even anything else, to say, _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

Try as he might, Thor couldn't stop the terrible bleeding, and, after seeming to realize that it was a futile effort just as Loki had moments before, he just tried to ease the pain as best he could, embracing Loki and saying something that was totally lost on him.

_He was going to die._

_Have his eyes always been so bright?_ Loki wondered, absently, as his gaze wandered from Thor to the Human woman, Jane Foster, as she, too, appeared, _Or have I just never noticed until now?_

The pain grew worse, almost unbearably so, and Loki just closed his eyes and tried to block it out as Thor just cradled him, as if he were a child, fretting after a bad dream. By the time he could force his eyes open again, Jane Foster had knelt beside Thor and was watching him as well, her dark brown eyes, too, growing bright with tears.

He kept his eyes on locked on her's until she looked away from him and wiped her eyes, as if his gaze pierced her. Loki then returned his gaze to Thor, and, upon catching the word _"father,"_ the girl was forgotten as rage instantly got the better of him.

_"I didn't do this for him!"_

He'd done this, all of it, for Frigga.

For Thor.

And _damn_ anyone who dared say otherwise.

 _Especially_ Odin.

Loki had no desire to be _redeemed_ in the eyes of their father for this, and, even as he lay dying on this godforsaken, doomed planet, he realized that he never had any intention of being "forgiven" by the man who had so soundly lied to, and then rejected, him in the first place.

However, his anger with Odin faded as quickly as it had come, and he quieted, but his silence only seemed to fuel the pain behind his brother's azure eyes, which seemed to glow brighter and brighter the longer he stared down at him.

Then he said something- something that, again, was lost to the dying God of Mischief.

But, as his brother spoke, Loki finally saw what was making his eyes glisten as bright as they were.

_Tears._

Was Thor _crying_ for him?

He, who had betrayed him?

He, who had hurt him?

For the longest moment, he wanted to give Thor one last biting remark about how stupid he looked now, and how stupid he was for not leaving him and going after Malekith when he had the chance, but as he kept staring into his brother's eyes, found that he just didn't have it in whatever was left of his heart to do something as cruel as that.

And somehow, he couldn't stand the thought of an _insult_ being the last memory his brother would ever have of him.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he said again, moved by his brother's concern- moved for what felt like the first time in many, many years- and gave his brother a weak smile, but even that small gesture faded as whatever remained of his strength dwindled and finally failed him, _"I'm so sorry…"_

Thor's embrace tightened, and the God of Mischief knew that his brother had seen the smile and understood.

Reality around him began to slowly fade out to black as he began losing consciousness for the last time, and Thor gently lay him down onto the bloodied sand, but despite the movement, Loki felt and heard nothing.

The only thing he could see clearly now were his brother's eyes.

Those eyes, formerly bright with pain, were now blazing in something other than sadness- something Loki recognized instantly as the look in his own eyes when he'd learned of his mother's death- as he, quite helplessly, watched his younger brother's final moments.

 _Is that anger in your eyes?_ Loki wondered as his eyes began to close, and as something within his brother's eyes flashed dangerously again, _Will you hunt Malekith in your rage over my death now, just as I had over mother's? Will it be mine that will give you the ability to stop him?_

Just as Thor blinked, Loki let go.

_I'm sorry for that, brother, and for everything else, for all that's worth now._

And everything finally, mercifully, went black.

**N._.s._.S**

**The All-Father stood motionlessly in the throne room, his eyes bright and angry.** _After dealing with and imprisoning Heimdall, he'd learned that the same had happened to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three; who admitted to breaking Loki and Jane Foster out and then helping them, and Thor, escape into the Dark World, intending on baiting Malekith out and destroying the Aether and the Dark Elf together, once and for all._

_He'd sent soldiers into the Svartalfheim to stop them, though he knew it was probably too late, and he wasn't exactly disappointed when they ended up finding nothing, mostly because he expected it._

_Or so he thought._

"We found a body."

_How had he not seen this coming?_

"It's Loki."

_His anger was lost in a flood of conflicting emotions as he took in what they told him._

_Loki, dead._

_Thor and Jane, somehow back on Earth._

_Thor had fought Malekith on Earth as the Nine Worlds converged together, and Odin knew his son would triumph, thanks in no small part to Loki._

_Even after everything that had happened in the last year or two, Odin had never expected either of his sons to fall- especially Loki, despite everything he had done._

_He was just too proud, and far too powerful, to be taken down._

_But it seemed that he had been wrong about his second, adopted son on both accounts._

_As the All-Father made his way down to the Bifrost, soldiers were already carrying Loki out. His unnervingly still body, which had reverted back to its natural, Frost Giant form in death, had been covered by one of the soldier's cloaks. By the time he'd reached them, people were already beginning to gather, each grimacing at each other over the God of Mischief's sorry state._

_Even moving Loki into the Healing Wing proved to be difficult- there were still remnants of his power coming out in spastic, confused golden bursts, throwing the people carrying him off balance, throwing onlookers across the room, and generally making a nuisance of itself as much as it could._

_As though even in death he was rejecting them._

_But the most disturbing thing was looking into his son's last few memories._

Loki had moved faster than Odin had ever seen him move, brandishing nothing but the small knife he'd been given as he rushed forward to protect his older brother- the same older brother he'd challenged to battle and professed to hate time and time again.

He'd won against the Kursed Algrim, of course, but was stabbed in the back at the last second.

His last moments were confused and pretty much all blacked out, beyond all agony. Even his last emotions were turbulent, switching constantly between rage and confusion, sometimes changing within seconds, but the only discernible one Odin could sense was _regret_ \- but not for anyone but Thor.

Not for what he'd _done_ , not for what he tried to _do_ …

But for the brother that watched him die.

_Odin returned to his own mind and stared down at the son he had adopted so many centuries ago. He knew full well by now that Loki wasn't alone in sharing the guilt of his disobedience, and nor was he fully responsible for his cruel actions. He had been vengeful, angry at not just Odin and Thor, but at the entire universe-_

_And more specifically, his place within it._

_So, guided by that misplaced hatred, Loki lashed out blindly against everything he could reach, despite all that those he (probably) still loved (and vice-versa) did to stop him, hating everything with all his being and although he was punished severely for it, he still regretted nothing._

_But that wasn't what Odin thought was the worst of it all._

_It was how Loki died that plagued the All-Father._

_He had selflessly protected his brother despite everything, and that, in Odin's eyes, deserved recompense._

_Maybe even a second chance, if Loki wanted it._

_A life for a life, by ancient rule._

_That was fair, wasn't it?_

_... Wasn't it?_

**N._.s._.S**


	2. The Reawakening I

**Chapter Two: The Reawakening I.**

" **Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."  
** **-** **Mahatma Gandhi** **.**

 **T** **he first thing Loki realized when he opened his eyes was that it was totally silent.**

Even his mind, which was usually alight and buzzing with thoughts and ideas, was quiet.

 _Content_ even.

The second thing he noticed was the brightness.

Slowly sitting up, the God of Mischief wondered where he could possibly have ended up- he'd expected nothing less than being sent straight to hell when he died, not to some quiet, bright place like this.

 _This_ was certainly nothing like he probably deserved.

... Or perhaps this _was_ hell?

Damning him to silence and lonesomeness for all eternity seemed like a pretty fair (not to mention even fitting) punishment.

His dark brows cinched together as he cautiously rose to his feet. He wished he had his spear, or even that small knife Thor had given him, so he could poke the ground before he started walking (to where, he hadn't the slightest idea) to make sure all this wasn't some kind of joke or trick.

But no such luck.

_"You're safe here, Loki. This place isn't Hell, but nor is it Heaven."_

Loki quickly spun around on his heels, reaching instinctively for his spear- for any weapon at all, really- but instead found himself facing none other than his own mother, Frigga.

"Mother!" Loki said, unable to even begin to hide his shock, "Mother!"

She gave him her a gentle smile and nodded once, _"Yes."_

Loki stared at her, wide-eyed and pale, but she only kept smiling. "Don't you wish to know where you are, my son?" She asked, her voice powerful and resonating, before he could think what to say.

The God of Mischief only nodded.

"You are in the place between our world and the world beyond death," she told him, softly, "It seems as though your father has seen fit to give you a second chance."

_A second chance…?_

"And if I should refuse, mother?" Loki answered, quietly, "What then?"

"You shall pass on, Loki, to wherever the Gods had chosen to put you," she gave him a sad look, "But is that really what you want?"

"I don't want to be saved, least of all by _him_ \- I'll only be put back into prison," he declared, darkly, "And why would he even _think_ about saving me after all I've done?"

"You saved your brother," Frigga stated, clasping her hands together, "That was enough."

"I did that for you and Thor, no one else," Loki protested, "Least of all for-"

"Then do this for me, as well," she interrupted, "You may not think so, but your father still cares-"

"I don't care if he cares about me!" Loki snapped, "Why should he?"

"I'm sorry you think that way."

"It's true!"

"No, Loki!" Frigga cried, "It's only true because you have convinced yourself it is!"

"Because I think it is," Loki mused, scornfully, "How novel."

"Loki, please," his mother pleaded, "Give him a chance!"

"I've given him a thousand chances," Loki answered, coldly, turning his back on Frigga, unwilling to hear anything else, "What difference will one more make?"

"Because this time, you'll give yourself a chance."

Loki froze and turned his head back to her, truly stunned.

"What did you say?"

"Give yourself a chance, Loki," Frigga repeated, softly, "For your sake."

_For your sake._

Loki turned back to her, his shoulders slumping in obvious defeat, even as Frigga's smile returned, and her bright, ice-blue eyes (which Loki suddenly realized exactly matched Thor's) winked at him as he moved toward her.

"What must I do?" He asked, forcing his voice to be calm.

"Follow your father's voice," Frigga answered, gently, pointing past Loki's shoulder and adding, "He shall guide you back home, where you belong."

"Where I belong," Loki repeated, darkly, looking over his shoulder, into the bright white his mother was pointing at, "That's a joke-"

He turned back to look at her, but she'd already vanished.

"…right?"

**N._.s._.S**

**L** **oki began to hear Odin's voice just as he took the first step toward the in the direction his mother had pointed out for him- it was strong, and resonated just as loudly as Frigga's had, but it was somehow different, somehow more powerful.**

More enthralling.

As Loki continued to walk, he became aware of a beating noise behind Odin's voice.

_Thump._

It sounded like a heartbeat.

Stopping to listen to it more clearly, Loki quickly realized it was his own.

Placing a hand on his chest, Loki listened to his heartbeat. He was no physician by any means, but he was positive that his heart hadn't been beating a second ago. Loki's eyes narrowed in curiosity, and he stepped back, and when nothing happened, kept walking backwards.

And, just as he thought, a few hundred steps away, his heart stopped.

 _So this is what Frigga meant by Odin saving me,_ Loki thought, wondering just what kind of magic Odin was using in the realm of the living to make this happen as he turned back and continued toward his father's voice, his heartbeat returning as he continued on, _He really is trying to bring me back._

_Thump._

The beating in his chest was becoming louder as the brightness intensified. Warmth spread throughout Loki's body as he reached a large, growing ball of light. Odin's voice seemed to be coming from it, and when Loki looked into it, he saw his father's face.

_Thump._

Loki felt a sudden, sharp sting in his chest as he stared at his father's face and, in placing his hand to his chest again, he felt another sting, and his hand came away wet with crimson blood-

But he realized as it stung again that it wasn't the wound causing the pain.

_Thump, thump._

It was his heart.

Loki stared down at his bloodied hand for the longest moment before looking back at the light, as his heart suddenly heavy with an emotion that he couldn't even begin to describe- it was a mixture of pain, fear, and even excitement, but, more than that, it was something he'd never felt before.

_Need._

He didn't _want_ to go back.

He _needed_ to.

_Thump._

He raised his hand toward the ball of light, and just before the tips of his fingers brushed against its surface, everything went white, and Frigga's voice echoed as his mind went completely blank yet again.

_"Give yourself a chance, and that will shine the light on your path, son of Odin."_

_Thump._

**N._s._.S**

**O** **din slowly stepped back from Loki, watching the color return to his son's face as the machines around them began to wail.** _The golden light that Loki had unconsciously been sending out as Odin fetched his soul faded into a golden mist that easily dispersed when the All-Father waved it off._

_Loki was alive._

"Thor wishes an audience with you," _a soldier said, entering the room,_ "He says it's urgent."

 _Odin looked away from Loki and stood up just as the God of Mischief shuddered._ "Get the physicians in here, the best we have," _he ordered as the soldier gaped at the formerly-dead man,_ "My son is about to wake, and when he does, he will need to be restrained."

"Y-yes sir!"

_Odin looked back down at Loki and wasn't surprised at all to see him staring calmly back up at him, his eyes black and unfamiliarly dull, and dark crimson blood began to stain the white sheet that covered his body.  
_

_Odin merely turned on his heel and walked out._

_Just as the door closed, the screaming started._

**N._.s._.S**


	3. The Reawakening II

**Chapter Three: The Reawakening II.**

**"Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."  
\- Mahatma Gandhi.**

**Souls are truly fragile things.** _They are like balls of glass, really- even the smallest of wounds can scratch, crack, or even break a soul, which is one reason why they inhabit bodies; because while bodies can also be wounded and scarred, they are nowhere near as easily broken as souls._

_But let's go further than that._

_Each soul, in its own right, is unique- each one has their breaking point and their special way of healing, completely independent from every other soul._

_Each soul also has a different way of reacting to pain, and different tactics for coping with it._

_Some souls, often the strongest ones, merely scar and carry on, while some others despair…_

_But only a special few lash out, afraid of ever feeling anything again._

_Souls like this are rare and chaotic, unwilling to feel but longing for it at the same time, a paradox that makes them, by nature, unstable. These are the souls that have been cracked by hurt and betrayal, the ones that have retreated so far into themselves that they have lost sight of all they once were and destroys everything that challenges their new, self-satisfying persona- a persona that, more often than not, wants nothing more than to watch the world burn for the pain they've suffered._

_And such was the case of the God of Mischief himself._

_But now, there was a difference between Loki and all those other lost souls._

_He got a second chance._

**N._.s._.S**

**When Loki opened his eyes for the first time, sunlight and fresh air were pouring in through the open balcony across from his veiled bed.** Slowly, he sat up, letting the heavy blankets fall, and placed a cold hand over his heavily bandaged chest to feel his heartbeat and, upon finding it strong and steady, exhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and bowed his head in relief.

He was alive.

By the Gods, he was _alive!_

He felt strangely light-headed as he lifted himself off the bed and got to his feet, and had to use the bedside table for support as he stood, and went along the wall toward the open balcony. He went outside, and, breathing in deep the fresh, cool air, he smiled his first, real smile in a long time.

His senses were stronger than ever- he could hear the laughter below, the beginnings of celebration, the fresh, cool air that brought chills up and down his spine, and could feel the goose-bumps start to form on his arms from the cold marble balcony Loki rested them on.

"Looks like you slept well."

Loki jumped, and then turned to over his shoulder, his smile broadening as his older brother, Thor, came out to meet him on the balcony.

He looked exactly as he had the last time Loki had seen him, and, despite a few scratches on the side of his head, his beat-up looking armor, and tattered crimson cape, looked perfectly fine.

"You look like you've had a good fight," Loki answered, turning back to stare out at the golden city and trying to keep his emotions in check, but failing as his eyes misted over, "Was… was it an easy one?"

Thor stood next to him and grinned again, pointedly keeping his eyes on the blue sky above.

"Of course."

Knowing that his composure would break if he spoke again, Loki merely bowed his head for the second time that day.

Before Thor spoke again, the two of them stood there in silence for a long while- it could have been hours for all Loki knew- but when he did, his voice was shaking the slightest bit.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

Those simple words were what pushed the proud Loki off the edge.

He closed his eyes and prayed Thor wasn't looking at him as he turned his head away, swiping viciously at his eyes as quickly as he could.

"You're crying." This time, Thor's voice was incredulous- and amused.

"I'm _not_ ," Loki replied, though his voice didn't quite come out as snappy or as strong as he intended- instead, it was hushed and shaky, "I've just…"

"Caught something in your eye?"

Loki sniffed, wiped his eyes, and shot Thor his best glare- which he could instantly tell was more of a shaky half-frown more than anything- before quickly looking away again as his eyes continued to fill.

"… Shut up."

In his typical fashion, Thor just laughed away his younger brother's silent ire, and as it turned out, the strength of it was contagious, and soon, Loki as laughing quietly right along with him.

"I can't believe you're all right. When father told me he revived you…" Thor began, his voice growing serious again as their laughter slowly died down, "I didn't know what to think until now."

"Probably because it was completely unprecedented?"

"You saved my life, brother, and beyond that, everyone else," Thor retorted, strongly, "Your actions were more than enough for our father to decide to give you a second chance."

"A second chance," Loki echoed, looking back at him in surprise, "Did he actually say that?"

"He did," Thor answered with another smile, "Isn't that amazing?"

_Amazing?_

Never before had Loki felt so much confusion (and even hurt) at something that should have brought him relief- comfort and hope, even. His brother's announcement only made all this harder to cope with and understand, and, in some cases, even harder to accept.

Basically, it just made him feel even worse than he already did.

"Does this trouble you, brother?" Thor asked, having instantly noticed Loki's reaction and discomfort at his words, and immediately latched onto it with concern.

"More than you'll ever-"

"Thor?"

Caught completely off guard for the second time that day, Loki jumped again and turned on his heel, finding none other than Jane Foster standing right behind him.

The silence that started when their eyes met was excruciating.

Thor looked between them, brows furrowing in sudden corner as the silence wore on, but before he could break it himself, probably with some witty comment, Jane beat him to it.

"You made it."

"Not quite," Loki answered, trying to sound as light as possible, "Just got lucky."

Jane's eyes glistened oddly for a moment, and, fearing he'd said the wrong thing, for the second time that day alone, Loki bowed his head and looked away, refusing to meet the woman's gaze again.

"Thank you."

Out of everything he expected her to say, he sure as hell didn't expect that.

He didn't expect to hear that from Odin, not even from Thor, and certainly not from anyone else.

His shock must have been obvious, because Thor suddenly burst out with a laugh that rang up into the bright sky and, putting an arm around Jane, remarked, "You have stunned my brother into silence, Jane," he said with a grin, "That is no easy feat."

Loki shot him another look, but all it did was make the God of Thunder laugh even louder.

**N._.s._.S**


	4. Punishment

**Chapter Four: Punishment.**

**"Justice that love gives is a surrender; justice that law gives is a punishment."**

**\- Mahatma Gandhi.**

**The irony of this was sickening.**

During the last bit of his conversation with Thor and Jane, the couple had brought him up to speed on what he'd missed since his "death" and resurrection at the hands of Odin, the first and most important of which being the matter of the charges of treason for his various crimes, which included those of his attempted takeovers of Asgard and Earth, as well as the "lesser charge" of helping Thor and Jane into the Dark World.

The way his brother had described it, all of the charges against him had been voided, but he wasn't in the clear yet. While Odin had allowed his slate cleared, there were a few last punishments that the All-Father wanted to level on Loki, mostly to ensure he wouldn't do any more damage than he'd already done, which would be announced when he met with his father in a trial-like meeting that very evening.

"Any idea what they may be?" Loki dared ask, just before Thor and Jane left, "Did he say?"

"Father would not tell me, brother," his brother had answered, quite kindly, "I shall find out when you do."

The second thing they had told him was about the wound he'd been dealt by Algrim on the Dark World. Apparently, even now it had not yet closed, despite all the efforts of Asgard's best healers and Odin's own personal efforts, and so, combined with the supposed "trauma" of returning from the dead, Loki's physical and mental condition, in the healer's own words, had both been declared "unstable."

_Unstable._

_If I am unstable now, I can only imagine what I was before,_ Loki thought, darkly, shifting uncomfortably as he leaned against one of the marble pillars out on the balcony, folding his tense arms and looked up at the slowly darkening sky, _Just insane, perhaps?_

Loki wasn't about to blame his actions against his father, brother, the Odenheim, and Earth on insanity, and wasn't even going to let _that_ subject come up for his defense. Loki knew he was responsible for all his actions and, whether he was actually insane or not was irrelevant, as he'd never planned on using it as an excuse in the first place.

His actions were premeditated to the best ability and influenced by no one except his own hatred and lust for vengeance against his father and Thor, and to hell with the people who would begrudge him for this small honesty, or the consequences of admitting this without hesitation.

The God of Mischief may have been conniving, but at least he would be honest about it.

… If that made sense.

**N._.s._.S**

**Even though he'd been told he'd been cleared of all charges, and this was only a meeting to assure he would stay in line from now on, Loki still felt like he was heading for his own execution as he, accompanied by two guards, entered the throne-room where the All-Father was waiting for him.**

What he was not expecting to find however, was Odin flanked by Thor, Jane, Heimdall the gatekeeper, Sif, and the Warriors Three (Hogan, Volstagg and Fandral), and about a hundred more armed guards lined against the wall surrounding the place, weapons drawn and tense, clearly expecting trouble.

If not for the situation, Loki would have laughed at them.

As Loki approached Odin and the others, he was suddenly reminded of the last time he'd stood in this room, just before his imprisonment. He also remembered that it was Frigga who saved him from an even worse punishment, and that here was the last place he'd seen her alive.

He mentally noted to keep his temper this time.

He surely owed Odin that much, whatever the outcome of this meeting.

Odin waved his hand, and the two soldiers at Loki's side backed off and retreated from the room, closing the gargantuan doors that lead into the throne-room.

The silence that went on after the doors had been closed was maddening in and of itself. Loki could practically feel all of the eyes in the room boring into him alone, and most of them- especially in the case of Sif, the Warriors Three, and the soldiers around them- were glaring daggers at him. Thor's, on the other hand, were kind, and Jane's were curious and quite calm.

Odin's alone were undecipherable- they showed no one emotion Loki could identify.

Loki prided himself on being able to sense and even manipulate the emotions of those around him- that was how he'd used the Tesseract to control Hawkeye, Eric Selvig, and many others in the first place- but it kind of hurt a bit to think that while he could control pretty much anyone he wanted, he was unable to even comprehend the emotions behind his own father's eyes.

As the silence bore on, Odin's eyes never wavered from Loki's for a single instant- there was no flicker of nervousness, no flash of disgust or anger, there was only contemplation, as if the ancient All-Father planned on handing down his sentence from his body language alone.

Then, finally, Odin blinked.

"Loki," he began, his voice instantly echoing around the stone-silent marble room, "Your crimes against Asgard are among the highest degrees of treason that have ever been seen. Added onto that are your actions against Earth. As you know well, these counts warrant nothing less than death."

It was as if all the air in the room evaporated at once, and Loki thought he saw Thor's bright azure eyes flicker between the two of them, suddenly narrowing in concern.

However, they relaxed again and the air returned as Odin continued.

"Thankfully, as you are undoubtedly aware, your actions recently in dealing with Malekith and saving your brother's life have granted you a second chance," Odin said, his voice growing gentle again, instead of thundering and resonating, "And I have also decided to free you from imprisonment as well, on the grounds that several conditions are leveled to prevent you from committing these crimes again."

Hearing it from Odin was totally different than hearing it from Thor- it had a different effect, a different, and indescribable feeling that sent shivers down Loki's spine.

"The first punishment that shall be leveled against you is that you will never be allowed to leave Asgard again, and you may not leave the castle grounds without being supervised," Odin said, "You are free to go as far as the Bifrost, but if you step upon it, Heimdall-" –Odin gestured at the gatekeeper, who gave a short nod- "has explicit orders to stop you at once."

Loki nodded his understanding, but didn't speak.

"The second is that you are never to use a weapon again, and this includes your magic. Using either unless granted explicit permission from me will null your reprieve and you will be executed for your crimes as though your actions on the Dark World never occurred."

This time, there was an outbreak of murmuring from not only the Warriors Three, but the soldiers lining the walls, and even from Thor, who leaned back and murmured something to Sif, who's pale lips twitched into a barely noticeable, derisive smirk as Odin continued with his final decree.

"And, lastly, you shall be accompanied day and night by guards, who will be allowed to use force against you at any time if you so far as threaten to break the conditions you have been given."

Loki had expected these punishments- he'd considered them all, and so he just allowed his head to bow slightly, despite the small, strange smile that he couldn't stop.

"Father," this time Thor stepped in, and Odin looked over at him, a single brow raised, "You promised that my brother could speak in defense of himself before these punishments are leveled."

"If Loki wishes to speak, he is allowed to do so now," Odin answered, turning back to his younger son, azure eyes bright again, "But the conditions against him will remain, nonetheless."

Loki could feel all eyes shift back to him, expecting him to say something.

"My actions were my own, influenced by nothing but rage and hatred," Loki finally spoke up, after a few minutes of quiet deliberation, weighing the possibilities, looking at no one but his father, his voice surprisingly stronger than he'd expected it to be, "And as such, I will not defend them."

At the time he committed the crimes he had, Loki knew that he'd been all but blinded by not only hatred, but by a madness that had always been present in the back of his mind until now. The first time, it demanded that he surpass Thor, and the second time it demanded that he take revenge on him when he failed, and to become the ruler of Earth in the process. While heinous and conniving, Loki did know, however, that he wouldn't have considered doing these things if it weren't for finding out his true heritage.

But he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, let alone Odin.

There was another, fiercer outbreak of muttering when he said this, and Odin's gaze actually hardened for a split second while Thor once again leaned back and said something, this time to Jane, whose dark brows furrowed as Thor said something else, quicker and more urgently before straightening again and stepping forward, only to be stopped by Odin with a raise of his hand and a warning look.

The All-Father leaned closer to Loki as he studied him with unwavering, bright azure eyes, as if searching for something in his younger son's very soul. Loki could feel the powerful gaze and stood before it calmly, folding his arms behind his back and squaring his shoulders.

Odin leaned back, and his gaze softened.

"You have no objections to the conditions I have leveled against you?"

His voice was as calm as Loki felt, echoing across the suddenly tomb-silent room, and the God of Mischief could feel all eyes in the room as they awaited his answer.

"None," he said, his voice echoing just as Odin's had, "I will abide by them."

"So be it."

**N._.s._.S**


	5. Allowed to Live

**Chapter Five: Allowed to Live.**

**"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."**   
**\- Oscar Wilde.  
**

**A** **fter the "trial" had been adjourned, and the great, golden doors of Odin's throne-room closed with an almighty bang behind him, Loki returned quietly to his room, accompanied by the same two silent, tense-looking guards that had brought him there in the first place.**

When he arrived back to his room, however, it disturbed him to find that the world seemed less bright than when he woke that morning, but the thought of what his father _could_ have done to him; opposed to what Odin had somehow chosen _not_ to do, quickly dispelled any, albeit minute, bitterness he felt.

He was lucky not to be dead now; what did it matter if he couldn't go anywhere alone, use magic, or ever leave "home" again, if he was allowed to live?

He could _live,_ and that's all that really mattered.

Or at least, should have been.

**N._.s._.S**


	6. Life Goes On

**Chapter Six: Life Goes On.**

" **In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life:** ** _it goes on_** **."  
\- Robert Frost.**

 **The weeks following Odin's decrees, Loki learned to stay away from people.** He'd never been the best when it had come to the social aspect of being Odin's son (he had gladly left that to Thor), but he was indeed a master at "winging it." He could be charming and pretend he was comfortable; sure, that was rooted deep in his nature, but he'd never been the one for the spotlight; and that's exactly what happened after Odin's "merciful" decrees.

Merely because he was a _curiosity_.

And it immediately took a toll on him.

Loki couldn't stand the various stares he received, whether they be the curious ones from strangers; the taunting one that Sif kept shooting him in those rare instances they saw each other; the accusing ones the Warriors Three openly gave him when he crossed paths with one of them; the tense glares he received from the guards when he went out for a walk in the courtyard; or the pitying ones he received from Thor and Jane whenever they saw him- which was rarer than he realized at first.

He became tired of it all within a day or two, and retreated almost immediately, only venturing out to the vast library (no one had protested his presence) for a book or two to ease his growing boredom. As he spent day after day there, the staring and whispering eventually stopped, and even his guards stopped hovering over his every move, sitting down at the table across from him, looking up only when he got up for another.

Every evening, however, there was one thing he began doing almost right away that made everyone stare even weeks later; and he'd even received his first official warning the morning after he'd done it.

He'd gone up to the highest tower and climbed quietly up onto the roof, immediately drawing a lot of attention to himself and almost getting himself killed when his guards noticed. Luckily, he hadn't been doing anything "bad," and nor had he defied any of Odin's commands per-say, so there was nothing anyone could do about it; though he'd gotten mean looks for it for a couple days after.

The virtual, silent solitude that was ensured to him almost immediately naturally resulted in time to think, and Loki was quietly thankful for it. It gave him time to ponder his actions and clear his head; which for many years he'd never been quite able to do.

That dangerous voice in the back of his mind had been silent since Odin's decrees, and that too, Loki was grateful for. It not only freed him from not only the madness that was sure to come with it, but also stopped him from doing anything that may have jeopardized his "second chance."

And that was probably the greatest mercy of them all.

He could think clearly now for the first time in years.

**N._.s._.S**

… **On another occasion, he ventured to Mimir's Well- which is surely none other than the Well of Urd- amongst the roots of the world-tree Yggdrasil.** _There dwelt Mimir, a shadowy being whose knowledge of all things was practically unparalleled among the inhabitants of the cosmos. He achieved this status largely by taking his water from the well, whose waters impart this cosmic knowledge._

_When Odin arrived, he asked Mimir for a drink from the water…_

"Loki?"

_The Well's guardian, knowing the value of such a draught, refused unless the seeker offered an eye in return. Odin- whether straightaway or after anguished deliberation, we can only wonder- gouged out one of his eyes and dropped it into the well. Having made the necessary sacrifice, Mimir dipped his horn into the well and offered the now one-eyed god a drink._

"Brother!"

Startled back to reality from the old tale he had immersed himself in, Loki looked up, only to find himself staring into his brother's unnaturally bright, azure eyes, literally inches from his own. The God of Mischief immediately swatted him away with the flat edge of the old storybook, and Thor grinned in triumph, deftly eluding the blow.

Loki had only seen Thor in passing ever since the trial (and had only heard Jane's name mentioned since then), and even then his brother had looked especially concerned about something every time Loki had met his eyes, instead of the pity he'd seen the first few days. However, as of late, they rarely crossed paths- mostly because even as a grown man Thor avoided the library like the plague- and since that was where Loki had decided to take refuge, it wasn't a surprise.

"Here you were, all this time," Thor declared, loudly, "Right under my nose."

Loki smirked back. "Where else should I be?"

"Where else indeed?"

"Don't fool with me, brother," Loki countered, smartly, "What do you want?"

"What, am I not allowed to check on you?"

"You're a little late for that, I think," Loki chuckled back, pointing two fingers at the guards staring right back, "That's what _they're_ here for, after all."

"Oh, come now," Thor chided, "Don't be like that. Come out with me."

"Let's not and say we did..."

The look Thor was giving him foreshadowed impending doom.

_"Or…"_

**N._.s._.S**

**The wind was wickedly sharp and cold, but Loki paid it no mind as he walked silently down the marble steps with Thor at his side that lead to a locked, metal gate that Thor had to use magic to open.**

Free from the eyes of the guards by Thor's quiet order for the next few hours, Loki couldn't help but allow himself to smile and breathe a little easier-

Being watched 24/7 made him nervous 24/7.

"You've made yourself scarce," Thor quipped, looking over at him as they reached the bottom and started again immediately to a beautiful, golden bridge that lead into a brightly-lit, majestic courtyard, the crowning jewel of which was a large pond with crystal-clear water.

This place was special to Loki and Thor both- this was where they trained together, where Frigga would find them late at night laughing and eating pilfered treats, and where they went right after getting off a "well-deserved" grounding or a coarse-worded lecture from Odin.

The place was well-hidden from the rest of Asgard, resting far underneath the castle's grounds and forbidden to all but Odin's sons to enter. It was well-guarded by a few magical enchantments, some put in by Frigga, others by Odin, and by Loki himself. And thankfully, Loki's surprise, it appeared to have survived well on its own during the year or two he had not been able to see it.

"What would you have me do? It's not like I have much of a choice," Loki responded, tonelessly, as they crossed the bridge and headed immediately toward the pristine lake, "Besides, the quiet gives me a chance to think properly."

"You think too much," Was the good-natured response, "And they're worried about you."

"Who's _they_?" Loki retorted, sharply.

"Father, Jane, the Healers," Thor answered, quickly, seeing the dangerous flicker of annoyance that that his statement had caused, "They think that isolating yourself like this isn't good for you."

"The guards-"

"If you're about to say that _'the guards are there to make sure you're not,_ ' you're missing the point brother," Thor interrupted, his voice growing uncharacteristically irked as they came upon the white-sanded shore of the lake, "I'm not worried that you'll try to escape."

"If not that, then what are you worried about?"

"You."

"You realize that you're arguing in circles, right?"

"Who's arguing?"

Loki shot Thor a withering glare as he stooped to pick up a few grayish-blue, flat pebbles that stuck out of the perfectly white sand, bouncing them a little in his palm before letting all but one of them drop back down. There were plenty of these little rocks down here; and on more than once Thor and Loki had contests for whom could skip them across the water the greatest number of times.

Thor won years ago at twenty-two skips.

"I don't want to make things worse," Loki finally told him, "Some people are mad enough that our father didn't let me rot on the Dark World."

"You don't know-"

"Spare me," Loki interjected, quietly, "You know as well as I that had it not been for what I did there, I'd be rotting back in that cell, or worse."

"Can't deny that," Thor finally admitted, "He may not have had a choice."

Loki didn't protest, instead, he asked, "How did you end up defeating Malekith?"

Thor explained that one of the eccentric Dr. Erik' Selvig's inventions helped seal the holes between the worlds that lead to some confusion, as they kept transporting Thor and Malekith, along with some others, flinging them all between Earth, Svartalfheim, and even the Jotunheim as they battled, and how he eventually used Malekith's power against him, resulting in transporting him back to the Dark World and crushing him with his own ship.

"Impressive," Loki noted, quietly, "And quite lucky."

Thor nodded in thanks before bending down to take a stone from the sand and throwing it with a practiced fling that resulted in the tiny thing bouncing nicely across the top of the water several times before ending up sinking in the middle, creating ripples across the entire body of water.

Loki smirked knowingly and threw his own.

It skipped several times more than Thor's.

"Do you remember who had the record?"

"Your favor with twenty-two."

"Thought it was _your_ favor."

"You liar."

Thor simply grinned at him as they both reached for another pebble.

**N._.s._.S**

**It was near sundown by the time Thor and Loki went back.** To the God of Mischief's surprise, however, the guards did not instantly pounce on them when they got back into the castle's "official" grounds. Instead, they were waiting for him just inside.

Though, of course, they looked noticeably relieved when they saw him.

 _"You did get permission for us to go down there, didn't you?"_ Loki asked in an undertone as the guards approached them, wondering briefly what he would do if they ever attacked him.

 _"Would you begrudge me if I did?"_ Thor muttered back.

_"... No, I wouldn't."_

Thor gave a booming laugh that resonated through the marble halls of the castle, and in the dark, maze-like depths of Loki's mind, for hours after he and his brother parted ways that night.

**N._.s._.S**


	7. Midnight Talk

**Chapter Seven: Midnight Talk.**

" **Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone."  
\- Jolene Perry.**

 **The scales of the dragon's hide were sand-colored, bright and gleaming in the face of its magnificent, fiery breath that shook the earth far below.** _Spikes that boasted sharp points that could easily enough impale a man lined its massive, ghastly face, and its eyes were narrowed into two, dark slits that almost completely hid them from sight under a sheer mass of sharpness._

_Its mighty wings beat the air as it flew through black smoke and flaming ash, coming upon the burning city of gold and letting loose a roar that cut the arrows that were pitched at it- such simple tools had no effect on the great Space Dragon, summoned from the deepest depths of a secret world long since forgotten by the mighty Asgardians, so sure in their peace that they were practically defenseless against him._

_As Odinsson, the-man-who-commanded-thunder, rained down a torrent of his namesake from the blackened, flaming sky, the mighty Space Dragon beat him down, too, with a swipe of his spiked tail, and even the power of Mjolnir did little to stop the barrage of flames that quickly mowed down men and women alike._

_It came upon a group of four fine warriors, commanded by a woman with long, dark curls that framed her fair face, contorted in the heat of battle. The beast turned his attention to them and prepared a mighty breath of flame to mow them down, as well, but as it shot toward them, there was a blast of gold-and-blue power that stopped the flame short in its deadly track, resulting in a quake that shook earth and sky both…_

_And there, standing alongside Thor as he had when the Space Dragon first attacked, was his true enemy. His palm was extended outwards, toward the dragon, and ribbons of gold and ghostly blue surrounded him, his brother, and his friends, who had backed quietly away when he'd arrived. His dark eyes were narrowed and promised battle._

_Laufeysson, the enemy of his great Master, had finally reappeared._

_The monster roared and prepared itself for another great blast of fire._

_Laufeysson!_

**N._.s._.S**

**Loki Odinsson's eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his dream, and as he sat up, felt a sharp pain in his chest, but paid it no mind.** Loki knew well by now that it was only the remnants of his wound making itself Thor and Jane had told him the day he had come alive again, the jagged scar still refused to close fully, and while that wasn't a big issue (or at least that's what Loki thought), the pain still persisted, bringing with it sleepless nights and strange dreams, like the one he'd just experienced, time and time again.

But the God of Mischief never exactly slept soundly in the first place.

As he sat quietly on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the rest of the golden castle after he quickly dressed, all alone but for the stars and the (sleeping) guards at his door, Loki slowly pulled the dark, wool blanket tighter over his shoulders as a shield from the cool wind of the night.

There were many intriguing rumors about Frost Giants like himself, and he had found long ago that the most common of them (and perhaps the most warranted), was the one that said they were immune to the cold.

While this was actually true (their thick, fissured blue hides being the reason), it was only half-true about Loki.

Obviously, the God of Mischief was not like most Frost Giants. He knew almost nothing of their culture, very little about their history, could not use their true powers to their full extent-

And, most intriguing of all, Loki had a Human-like form, thanks to the magic Odin had bestowed upon him as an infant.

And so, the God of Mischief's Frost Giant form only surfaced when his emotions got the better of him, which was one of the reasons he tried his best to keep them leveled at all times.

Unlike the golden, psychic powers that he had been trained to control as a child, Loki found that he had more handle over his icy powers as a Frost Giant, whether or not he was in his true form, than he had of his psychic ones after discovering his true heritage; and the only exception was when he'd gotten hold of the Tesseract; which he assumed was only to be expected-

 _Instinct_ came before what one was simply _taught_ , after all.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Loki eased his Frost Giant powers out. He raised his left hand and, in finding that the skin had already turned dark blue, the fissures lengthening and disappearing jaggedly under his sleeve, he smirked to himself. Curling one finger in at a time into a fist, tufts of snow began slowly falling from nowhere onto the marble balcony in front of him.

"You're not supposed to be doing that."

"You can hardly blame me, though, can you?" Loki answered, calmly, as he silently shoved his hand back into the glove and quickly got to his feet as Thor made his way out into the far side of the balcony and smiling as Loki glared at him, "And besides, _you're_ not supposed to be here in the first place, so we're even."

"You're right, _I_ can't blame you. But _they_ can," Thor answered, agreeably, jerking his finger over his shoulder into the bedroom, "What would happen if they saw you in that form?"

"That's never going to happen, but if they did, they'd probably faint in fear of it."

Thor grimaced in reply.

Only four people knew that Loki was born to Laufey and the Frost Giants- Odin, Thor, Frigga, and Heimdall. Odin knew for obvious reasons and had, of course, told his wife what he had done; Heimdall the Gatekeeper had seen Odin take the newborn Loki in the first place…

But Thor knew only when they fought for real that first time.

"True…" Thor finally admitted slowly, cautiously, as Loki joined him on the other side of the balcony. The God of Mischief shot the man a dark, wry smirk before turning his head.

To this day, the God of Mischief had no idea what his brother thought of his Frost Giant blood, and was not keen on asking; though he knew that Thor was likely to lie simply to make him feel better (which actually for the most part only made everything worse).

He just simply didn't want to know.

Didn't even want to _think_ about it.

So he forced himself not to.

"So," he began, smartly. Cutting through a long, uncomfortable moment of silence, "Did you come down here for a word, or just to check on me again?"

"Both."

"Care to get on with it, then?"

**N._.s._.S**


	8. The Best Man I

**Chapter Eight: The Best Man I.**

" **We would all like to vote for the best man, but he is never a candidate.** **"** **  
** **-** **Kin Hubbard** **.**

" **Y** **ou're out of your mind."**

"Don't be so dramatic."

Loki swore.

"Come now, don't be like _that_ , either. Say you'll do it."

"No."

"Please?"

Loki swore again as Thor Odinsson folded his arms, practically pouting.

"I said _'please,'_ brother."

"Thank you, but my answer stands."

"How could you refuse?"

"How could you _ask_?"

Thor threw him a half-pouting, half-exasperated look as Loki looked defiantly out over the beautiful, golden city, glittering in an odd, half-light as the sun slowly climbed over the horizon.

"Why do you refuse?"

"If I ask why _you_ asked _me_ to do it, would you have a good answer?"

"Yes, but it won't be to your liking."

"I daresay nothing about this is to my liking already… Speak your reason."

"... Jane asked me to ask you."

" _What?!"_

"See? I _said_ you wouldn't like it!"

"... I am going to kill you."

**N._.s._.S**

**F** **or the third time that morning, Loki Odinsson swore.**

Several of the women who overheard shot him disapproving looks and continued rearranging the flowers on the gargantuan, white-clothed table they were working on as the God of Mischief continued on his way across the small field, heading for the edge of the courtyard that boasted a gargantuan cliff edge, where Thor was helping several of the men set up a large, arching canopy.

As they finished setting the thing up, Thor finally noticed him and walked up to him.

"Still think I'm insane, brother?"

"Very much so," Loki answered, darkly, "What do you need me to do?"

"Father gave you permission to use your powers for today, didn't he?"

"As long as I'm watched, yes."

"Then I need you to freeze the lake."

"…Do I even want to know _why_?"

"I want everything to be perfect for this day."

"And me _freezing the lake_ will somehow do that?"

"It'll certainly _help._ "

"Good Gods, you're such a pain in the-"

"If you ever find that one woman, you'll understand, brother."

Loki shot him a warning look as they walked toward the lake, dodging running men and women carrying large silver platters and gargantuan glass vases filled with water.

"Why did _she_ want me to be _your_ best man?" Loki finally demanded, coolly, as they went down the newly-gilded stairs toward the lake, where a few women were busy drawing water into more glass vases, "And besides, isn't picking one usually the groom's job?"

"I would have asked you anyway," Thor confessed, "Jane merely put it into my head."

Loki was pretty sure that if it weren't for the fact that Thor looked so honest, or that he was getting married in less than five hours, he would have probably killed him for this by now.

Thor noticed the contemplatively murderous look his brother was giving him and laughed at it.

"You may kill me for this _after_ I'm married."

Loki swore for the fourth time that morning.

**N._.s._.S**

**P** **eople had the annoying habit of staring at the people who interested them.**

"If I turn around and find people staring at me, I _will_ kill them all," Loki warned Thor, seriously, as he stepped toward the lake, "So ensure _that_ doesn't happen."

Thor nodded once, clearly undaunted by the threat.

"Am _I_ allowed to watch?"

"Watch the water, not me, if you must."

Thor chuckled as Loki stepped forward again, and took a deep breath. He could feel the familiar feeling of his icy powers bubbling up inside him, ready to be used.

He only needed to take the steps now.

Literally.

He walked out easily to the middle of the lake, leaving icy footprints in his wake that were easily washed away by the gentle current. As he reached the middle, and keeping his back to Thor (and the people he already knew were gathering) all the while, he took another deep breath.

A few seconds later, he turned on his heel and, literally walking on thin ice, returned to Thor, and was glad to see that no one had even noticed his actions out on the lake thanks to all the bustling.

"Satisfied?"

"Will it hold?"

"That depends. How strong did you want it?"

"Strong enough not to melt for a while."

"A Frost Giant's ice never melts unless he wills it or is killed."

"Then I'm satisfied," Thor answered, "Thank you, brother."

Loki just nodded his reply without a word, brushing away his brother's thanks as he and Thor began to head back up the gilded stairs toward the bustling cliff-side, where they could already tell that the preparations for that night's activities were already very nearly complete.

However, just as they reached the top of the stairs, something made Loki stop.

 _Laufeysson_ , something growled at him over the wind, _Laufeysson._

Loki froze and whipped around instantly as he felt a sudden pressure behind him, as though there was someone- or some _thing_ \- pushing against him, nearly cricking his neck in the process and almost throwing Thor to the ground when he threw out his arm to stop him from moving any further.

"Loki?" Thor demanded in concern, clearly having not heard what Loki had, "What's wrong?"

_Laufeysson!_

The pain in his chest started up and Loki let his arm fall as his knees abruptly gave out to it. He used the railing to keep himself on his feet and looked out over the empty field and barren lake of ice, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously as he found nothing.

"You don't hear that?" He asked, quietly, "Thor, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Now Thor was looking out at the lake as well, keeping a firm grasp on Loki's shoulder with an alarmed look in his wide, bright, azure eyes, "I don't hear anything out there, brother."

"There's something out there," Loki protested, "There's _no way_ you don't hear it."

"The wind, maybe?"

"The wind knows the name _Laufeysson_?"

Thor's brows cinched together in worry as Loki stood unsteadily on his feet.

"Go get Heimdall," he spat, quietly, "There is something here."

**N._.s._.S**

**"I** **see nothing."**

Heimdall had arrived quickly, causing a small crowd to gather in wonder (and growing panic) as the half-giant of a man came out, bringing along with him his sword. Thor had already summoned Mjolnir to him, clearly already expecting a fight, and even Odin had come out to see the source of the commotion, looking both concerned and aghast when he saw Loki standing alone near the lake.

 _"You are not causing trouble, I hope?"_ He asked, quietly, as he stood next to his youngest.

 _"No, not I,"_ Loki had promised, just as quietly, _"Listen to the wind, father."_

After Heimdall had spoken, he put away his blade and left. Odin had watched as his son's pale face had paled to a new shade of white, and as his fists had clenched defiantly as he stared out at nothing.

"There's something here," he protested, quietly, as the crowds began to disperse, and only Thor and Odin remained, "I swear I heard it."

"Heimdall can see all," Thor reminded him as Mjolnir vanished, "Remember?"

"Not _all_ ," Loki countered, quietly, looking over at Odin, "What say you, father?"

Odin's electric-blue eye gazed at him up and down in consideration before he nodded once. "I shall post a few guards here, to ease your worries," he announced, kindly, "If there indeed is some malicious spirit here, they shall find it and get rid of it immediately."

That was better than nothing, at least, and Loki nodded his thanks.

As Odin turned away, he asked, "What did the wind say to disturb you so?"

Odin looked over his shoulder at the God of Mischief as he spoke, and as Loki responded, he knew that his voice was shaking the slightest bit- and he was sure the All-Father could still hear it.

"A name."

At that, Odin's eyes actually narrowed-

In both curiosity and unease.

"What name did this phantom speak?"

"It doesn't matter," Loki answered, looking out at the frozen lake and barren fields again, "The _wind_ speaking in the first place is more cause for concern rather than what it says, I think."

Odin stared at him for a long moment before turning his head and walking away.

**N._.s._.S**

**"W** **hy didn't you tell him?"**

"Oh, sure," Loki said, sarcastically, shooting his brother an evil look as he hurriedly refastened his long, black satin cloak over his shoulders with a golden brooch from his pocket, "Tell him that some invisible creature knows who I am and see how well that goes over for you."

" _What_ you are and _who_ you are, are two vastly different things, brother," Thor answered with the beginnings of a lecture creeping into his voice, "You should know that by now."

"Spare me your-

"Shouldn't she be coming out soon?"

The two of them stood side-by-side under the arched canopy that the women had just finished weaving white lilies and blood-red roses into just a few minutes ago- such a beautiful contrast that Loki found himself involuntarily eying them in appreciation several times. They were both dressed in astonishingly formal wear, Loki wearing his satin cloak and a Human-inspired black suit and grey tie underneath; and Thor wearing his impressive, silver armor and crimson cape that had been long-since repaired for him.

Loki chuckled at his brother's nervous impatience.

"Don't worry, they told us five."

"It's five o' three right now, brother."

"Is it?"

"You know damn well the time."

"Do I?"

"Why, you-"

"Good to see you both acting like brothers for once," Odin's voice said, from right behind them both, making both the young Gods jump, "Now, calm down, my sons. All is well."

"Good Gods," Thor muttered as Loki cursed under his breath.

They both received sharp, warning jabs in the back of their head from Odin's staff.

_"Ow!"_

_"What was that for?"_

Before Odin could respond, that Gods-old music started.

_Bum-bum-bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum._

Loki swore for the umpteenth time that day, just as Thor nearly fell over in surprise as Jane Foster slowly made her way through the crowd, earning himself another jab from his father's staff.

But it went unnoticed.

**N._.s._.S**


	9. The Best Man II

**Chapter Nine: The Best Man II.**

" **We would all like to vote for the best man, but he is never a candidate.** **"** **  
** **-** **Kin Hubbard** **.**

**L** **oki would later learn from Thor that Jane had personally asked Odin if she could provide her own wedding dress that day, instead of the one that was traditionally worn; and because Thor relentlessly badgered (and pleaded with) their father about it for a week or two, Odin eventually relented.**

The dress was pure white in color and was made out of Duchesse satin, which he found (after hurriedly looking it up for curiosity's sake) was a lightweight hybrid of silk and rayon that was woven into a satin-like finish. It was sleeveless (which was probably one of the reasons Odin had protested at first), A-line dress with a soft, sweetheart neckline, and was accented with a crimson sash the same color (and material) as Thor's cape.

The young woman's ebony hair was combed back with a glittering circlet of gold no wider than Loki's little finger, and the rest hung down her shoulders and back in gentle curls. She was had on a little golden ring embedded with a single diamond (which he realized, with a rather stupid grin he hoped no one noticed, was probably the one Thor had given her during the proposal).

Jane Foster looked amazingly beautiful, in Loki's opinion.

But he wasn't about to tell Thor that, of course.

He rather liked his eyes, and would prefer to keep them.

**N._.s._.S**

**B** **y the end of the entirely lovely, albeit long, ceremony, Loki just couldn't stop smiling even if he tried.** The recitations of the ancient script (traditional at these things) by Odin, and Thor translating as best he could to Jane with their father watching approvingly, and the crowd (mainly the women) sighing and awing over every move the newly-wedded couple made, was simply just hilarious to the God of Mischief.

Loki clapped right along with the crowd when Odin proclaimed them "man and wife."

"Congrats," he told them with a genuine smile.

Thor answered by hooking his strong, armored arm around his shoulders and pulling him off his feet in a nearly lung-crushing bear hug as Jane looked on and laughed at them.

" _Thanks for doing this,"_ Thor muttered to him as he let him down, _"Truly, I appreciate it."_

" _It was an honor, brother."_ Loki answered back just as quietly, without thinking.

Thor's azure eyes grew even brighter with an emotion that Loki failed to decipher before Odin came to greet them as well, offering them both his blessings and sincere congratulations.

As people converged on all sides, Loki easily ducked out of the way, standing near the arching gate, choosing one of the white lilies and picking it from the bunches, turning the delicate little flower in his hand and absentmindedly playing with it as he watched his older brother and his new wife swallowed by the crowd of well-wishers, which included Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

_Laufeysson._

Instantly, letting the white lily fall into the grass and unknowingly crushing the pretty flower as he started walking, Loki headed toward the gilded stairway without being noticed, reaching the top of them within records time. As he stood there, gripping the guard-rails, he thought he saw a tall figure, shrouded in black, dart across the field toward the lake, before it disappeared in a wisp of blackness at its shores.

_What the…?_

Turning his head, Loki ensured that the crowd still had not noticed his disappearance as he made his way quickly down the steps, periodically looking back as he griped his hand around a staff made of ice that slowly grew longer as he continued down into the field below.

He could sense something was amiss as he reached the lake. Deep cracks had appeared in its frozen-solid surface, causing Loki's eyes to narrow in growing suspicion.

This _proved_ something was up.

Nothing but a powerful spell could break his ice when he was in control of it.

_Laufeysson._

Loki stepped out onto the cracked ice and knelt to touch the fissures, and he let out the breath he'd been holding in surprise as it nicked him, drawing beads of dark blood as he pulled away.

_Laufeysson._

The voice sounded closer this time, and Loki turned and continued, walking through the still frozen-solid, albeit still cracked wide open, lake, toward the edge.

All of Asgard was basically standing on a gargantuan cliff. Along with the giant waterfalls, there were plenty of cliffs like the one Loki was looking over now. These were incredibly dangerous places to be, however, especially after a storm, as they could kill a person if they slipped and fell, either shattering their bodies on an array of sharp rocks, or freezing and drowning them in icy water.

Loki looked over the edge and saw something large moving in the thick clouds.

_Laufeysson._

He heard the snapping of a twig behind him, and, twirling the staff at his side, turned sharply with its end out, pointing at the person who'd tried to sneak up on him.

However, he quickly dropped it again.

"Thor?"

His brother didn't flinch when Loki had turned the weapon on him, but merely folded his arms.

"What are you doing down here?"

"What are _you_ doing down here?" Loki countered.

"Answer the question, brother."

"I heard it again, and this time, I saw something." Loki answered without hesitation, "There's something down there," he added as he pointed to the edge of the cliffs.

As Thor looked over the edge himself, as if to prove what his brother had told him, Loki spoke again.

"How did you know I was down here?"

"Heimdall saw you," Thor answered, simply, "And told me."

"Where's Jane?"

"With our father."

"Do you see anything?"

"There's definitely something moving down there."

"Good," Loki said, triumphantly, without thinking, "Then I'm not insane."

"I wouldn't go that far, yet." Thor said as he summoned Mjolnir started swinging it round and round as it began sparking.

"Whatever's down there won't like that at all," Loki cautioned.

"Better be prepared, then!"

Before Loki could say anything else, a gargantuan, azure bolt of thunder zigzagged out of the sky and stuck deep down into the cloudy abyss, lighting up clumps of the thick, grey mist.

Once, twice the thunder struck into the pit, one right after the other, shaking the earth as they hit the ground. As the zapping stopped and the smoke cleared, Loki could hear something roaring in fury down there, and looked over the side of the cliff.

"Did you kill it?" He demanded of Thor as he stepped next to him, still twirling his hammer.

"We don't even know what _it_ is," Thor reminded him, "There's no way to tell."

Loki looked over his shoulder and saw Heimdall, Odin, Jane, and quite a few others rushing down the gilded steps toward them, and turned back to Thor.

"Let's hope that whatever it-"

_Laufeysson!_

Loki whirled around and, just as it was on the Dark World, everything seemed to revert into slow motion as a sand-colored, spiked _something_ whipped out of the mist, flinging toward him. Thor called another strike of thunder and zapped it, but it had no effect other than piss the beast off even more than it already was, and nonetheless, it caught Loki in the side and threw him easily into the ground.

He landed on his side, knocking the wind out of him, and immediately the blurry shape of his brother was at his side as he tasted blood from where he'd bitten his tongue.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he helped him up.

Loki nodded but doubled over a second later, trying to catch his breath.

But it wasn't working.

He couldn't _breath_.

_"Thor!"_

They both looked up, and saw Jane rushing toward them. She'd left Odin and the others behind, and, as she ran, Loki could hear the creature rustling in the rocks behind them.

" _Jane, stay away!"_

Just as Thor shouted out and Jane slowed, Loki felt earth at their feet begin to shake, and as he turned to face whatever monster was coming out of the fog, he could feel his jaw drop.

Behind him, as he stared into a massive pair of gargantuan, crimson eyes, he heard Thor shout something that made his blood freeze.

" _Dragon!"_

Even over the bellow, Loki could hear the claws before he actually saw them or reacted to them. He shoved Thor aside and grabbed for the staff of ice, and then promptly stabbed it into the ground in front of them, causing the moisture in the air to freeze and create a wall of ice around them as the dragon emerged.

As the dragon's massive head tilted back, Loki realized it was about to spit fire at them.

_And his shield wasn't big enough._

"Thor, move!" Loki shouted, "Now!"

Thor didn't need telling twice. He launched into the air, just as the dragon let loose a jet of flame from the depths of its massive throat. Loki could feel the heat swirl all around him as it hit his shield of ice and it burned instantly as he reinforced it with his own hands, pulling out strength from within himself to stop the shield from cracking.

_It wasn't strong enough, either, it turned out._

The dragon took a mighty swipe at him with its claws, as if to shove him aside, and smashed right through the ice within a blink of an eye, sending shards of sharp ice everywhere...

As Loki was thrown right over the edge of the cliff.

**N._.s._.S**


	10. A Small Act of Mercy

** Chapter Ten: A Small Act of Mercy.   
**

" **Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever."  
** **-** **Lance Armstrong** **.**

 **H** **e got lucky.**

_Again._

Thor flew after the monster, towards the golden city, striking it with wave after wave of thunder as Loki landed heavily on a jutted-out ledge. He nearly slipped off thanks to the momentum, but managed to hoist himself up onto it at the last second, taking long, grateful breaths of air as he collapsed onto the flat surface.

He hadn't counted on the strength of the dragon's claws, and hadn't even considered the _possibility_ of it being able to just plow through his ice like that- hell; _Thor_ wasn't even able to do that with _Mjolnir_ on any of his first hits when _they_ fought, so how could he have known that some beast could?

And then there was the fire.

As a Frost Giant, one of Loki's greatest (predictable) weaknesses was fire. It burned through both his Human form and Frost Giant forms like paper, while any burns he sustained, during battle or not, were incredibly slow to heal, and most flames could even shatter his most powerful ice attacks if given enough time.

So, all in all, Loki should have _known better_ than that.

Muttering strings of curses as he started climbing up the side of the trench, he looked out and marveled- he could have easily missed the _one_ jutting-out section of the trench if the dragon's aim had been even an inch or two off-target, and while his ribs were certainly complaining, common sense (and the rest of him) was not.

He decided that a few broken ribs were a fair price to pay if it meant staying alive.

It turns out that Loki had only fallen a few hundred meters before hitting the ledge, but it still took him what felt like forever to reach the top due to the stabbing pains in his side. By the time he did, however, he'd found that everyone had disappeared, probably still fighting off the dragon in the city.

However, as he started toward the city, he noticed the same black figure he'd seen before the dragon had appeared standing near the lake- which, thanks to his concentration breaking, had mostly turned back to water. The figure stood with its long arms behind its back, staring into the murky, half-iced depths, but as Loki came nearer to it, it slowly turned its head toward him.

His enemy was made of black- at least that's what it looked like. Its skin was black, leathery looking and shiny in the half-light that pierced the gathering dark clouds swirling overhead. He had no distinguishing facial-features at all, except for a pair of large, strikingly bright lavender eyes.

It turned to face Loki fully and unfolded its arms from behind its back, letting them hang loosely at its sides as it tilted its head almost curiously at him; as if it were surprised to see him.

_Laufeysson._

It spoke without moving lips, seemingly projecting its voice from nowhere, and Loki felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the name echoed on nothing but the wind.

"That is not my name," Loki told it, "I know no Laufeysson."

The creature's lavender eyes widened and its head tilted further to the side in wonder.

_You are the son of Laufey, are you not?_

"No," Loki answered, strongly, "You look upon a son of Odin."

The emotionless face made of black continued to stare at him with that same look of wonder in its lavender eyes, but Loki had the distinct feeling that the creature could see more than he let on- like he could see right through his Human skin, and, beyond that, see the Frost Giant within.

_I see no son of Odin here, merely a Frost Giant who has forgotten his way home._

The direct jab caused Loki's hands to clench, and his anger must have been clear on his face, too, for his enemy's eyes looked satisfied, if not even pleased, with his reaction.

 _While you may hide your true face from the world, you cannot hide it from me, Laufeysson,_ It said, its voice calm but scathing at the same time, _You are a Frost Giant, regardless of whatever pretty tricks you see fit to conceal it with._

Before Loki could think of a response, one of Thor's strikes of thunder, this one more powerful than any Loki had seen before, struck near the middle of the city in harsh, jagged lines, and his enemy turned his head away from Loki as a mighty roar sounded out, along with another blast of fire.

There was a brief battle between blue azure and crimson flame before suddenly; there was nothing but an eerie kind of silence that hushed the entire city, along with the burning, smoldering ashes falling like rain along the jagged lines of Thor's last attack.

_"Thor!"_

Loki moved, but his enemy was quicker, and Loki was forced to draw a staff of ice to block a blow from a thin, silver blade when the two of them collided.

 _It seems as if my Space Dragon has made short work of the true Odinsson._ His enemy added, quietly, _Such a shame that Odin shall be made heirless by the end of this day because of you, isn't it, Laufeysson?_

Loki ignored the second jab and tried again to get past the creature, but it was impossible- it was as light on its feet as the God of Mischief was- if not even faster- and its blows were already beginning to take their toll- but as the silence drew on, and there was no more thunder, Loki found that his wounds, as terrible as they were, no longer seemed to matter.

_"No!"_

_Was this rage boiling up the same that Thor had felt in the Svartalfheim?_ Loki wondered as he let his already-loosened handle on his emotions falter as the powerful fury took over.

Thor was not going to die; Loki would make sure of that.

Now able to use his full powers as a Frost Giant, Loki dodged yet another blow from the creature's silver sword, and made it to the lake before it could realize what he was doing. He raised the water in drops around him, hardening and sharpening them as he flung them, ten to twenty at a time, at the creature.

It used a shield of lavender to block them, shattering them inches from impact.

But it certainly didn't expect the attack that came next.

Loki had, when it was distracted with shards, rushed behind the shield, materializing a long dagger made of ice as he lunged for his opponent, and actually managed to tear through its shield and knock it to the ground. Unfortunately, it was stronger than it looked, and the two tussled on the ground, each unable to hold the other down for more than a few seconds, before accidentally slipping onto the thin, watery ice.

Instantly, the howling started.

It was unearthly, that howl, and it chilled Loki more than the ice. He dropped the dagger and kicked away, accidentally breaking through the ice. The wailing grew only louder and Loki turned his head in desperation, to find the source of the wailing.

And for the second time that day, he could feel his jaw drop.

The creature's flesh was ripping back, revealing pure white, soft-looking, wet flesh underneath. As his enemy squirmed and fought, tearing at himself as his skin literally peeled in on itself, Loki could not bear to watch, and stood back up, getting away from the defeated alien.

 _Leave him to suffer and go_ , a malicious voice ordered as Loki turned back. The creature was still howling; and it was obvious now to the God of Mischief that it was the water itself that was causing it, _He insulted you and tried to kill you. Why save him?_

 _To prove you are not the monster he believes, you must save him,_ A stronger voice reasoned, _You are Odinsson. Your father saved you despite everything you did, now grant this creature that same, small act of mercy.  
_

Loki swore he made his decision.

A moment and a push of golden psychic energy later, the alien lay on the grass. However, just as Loki started walking away, it spoke.

_You will pay for this, Laufeysson._

Loki turned back for arching a single brow in genuine astonishment.

It was pitiful how the alien kept desperately trying to get up, just to fall back down in seconds, hissing in pain and thrashing about- and Loki contemplated killing him for a moment out of some mercy- before he finally looked away and kept moving.

He had to get back to the city.

He had to help Thor.

_Curse you!_

The alien's voice faded as he finally reached the top of the gilded stairs and began to run.

**N._.s._.S**


	11. Woman May Care

**Chapter Eleven: Woman May Care.**

" **As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot."  
\- ****John Lennon** **.**

 **T** **here were no more strikes of thunder the entire while as Loki made his way back to the city, and this worried him for several reasons.** The first was pretty obvious: if Thor wasn't fighting, it could mean that he was either seriously injured, or worse.

The second reason was that if _Thor_ couldn't take down the Space Dragon by himself, then how the hell could Loki even think for a second that _he_ had a chance?

It was no secret anymore that Loki had only won his victories by being conniving and cruel, and there was no small amount of luck involved, either- which Loki knew but would never, even if it meant his life, admit.

Even now, even after being brought back from the dead, he had his pride-

And damn the consequences of keeping it.

The Gods would surely allow him that much, wouldn't they?

He ended up having to double-back twice and taking several different paths due to the intense flames- he couldn't risk getting burned now, his body was barely holding up as it was; and he still had the dragon to deal with, regardless of if there was anyone left who would (or still could) back him up.

But how could he beat the dragon? It had already proved that his ice was no match for it. Certainly, trapping it sounded like a more viable, realistic option rather than killing it- that was probably what Thor tried (and failed) to do, after all- and besides, Loki was sure that he didn't have enough power in him left to do that much, either.

As he rounded another corner, he saw Jane standing alone near a crumbling out-post building. Her dress was torn, her hair was a mess, and she looked pretty shaken up, although she (thankfully) didn't look hurt.

She saw him and put a hand to her heart, as if he'd scared her, "How did you-?"

He didn't let her finish. "Where's Thor?"

Loki's already uneasy heartbeat rocketed into overdrive as she just wiped tears away from her startlingly dark eyes and shook her head, utterly refusing to look at him.

"He… he disappeared."

Her voice was shaking.

She was _scared_.

Loki couldn't seriously consider just leaving her here, could he?

What if Thor really _was_ gone this time? His wife would certainly be lost in the wreckage and eventually killed out here by something if he left without her.

_It would be even harder to live with myself._

"Come with me, then, Jane," Loki finally told her, just as the thought struck him that the others, that even Odin, had left Jane out here. Was this battle so intense that they couldn't afford to bring her along or offer some protection? "It's not safe for you here."

The normally fiery young woman just nodded.

"What happened to the others? To Odin, Heimdall, Sif, and the Warriors Three?" He asked as they went along, "Did they all head toward the castle?"

"Thor thought you were dead," She told him quietly, instead of answering his question, and Loki turned to see that she was smiling a little, "He'll be so happy to see that you're back again."

"Let's hope my brother is still able to say such a thing himself."

**N._.s._.S**

**A** **s they moved on, Jane quickly brought him up to speed on what had happened.**

Apparently, right after throwing Loki into the abyss, the dragon had flown off, his work apparently done. It had almost escaped to wherever it had come from, but Thor had brought back to ground using the powerful strikes Loki had seen during his fight with the alien.

Then, Thor's thunder and the dragon's fire had collided, causing an explosion.

Thor had disappeared, practically into thin air, after that.

The others had left to search for him.

"Why did they leave you here?" He asked, quietly, "Even if Thor's… gone, they should have at least either taken you with them or at the very least offered you protection."

The woman before him simply shrugged.

"Lady Sif was supposed to stay, but she left after Thor disappeared."

" _What?"_

If that was true, Loki swore he would kill her. Leaving Thor's wife to die when she'd been _ordered to protect her_ was unforgivable in the God of Mischief's eyes.

 _Especially_ if Thor was actually…

If he was…

Loki found he couldn't force himself to even _think_ it, let alone _say_ it.

"He's _not_ gone."

The woman must have known exactly what he was thinking, and he looked over his shoulder at her, only to find that her smile had grown a little stronger.

"He'll come back when we need him most," she said, "He always does."

"He does, indeed," Loki agreed, quietly, turning back and carrying on, with the woman following closely behind, her dark eyes, formerly dark and scared, suddenly lighting back up to life again.

_Thor, if you die here, I will personally drag you back down here myself._

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **he dragon had certainly put up a fight up to now.**

Just in case they were attacked, Loki had made another staff and dagger of ice, and offered the dagger to Jane, who had taken it, but only after Loki assured her it was only if he failed to protect her.

"No need for us both to be killed now," he'd reminded her, "If it comes to that, let me assure you that you will be the one who will get out of her alive."

"Thank you."

It was the second time she had thanked him, but Loki found that answering it was still practically impossible for him. He wasn't used to being thanked, especially for odd things like this. Wasn't it his duty to Thor to protect Jane when he wasn't around to do it himself?

He was absolutely positive that Thor would do the same for him if put in the same situation.

As they approached the castle, the dragon flew overhead, and while it didn't see them, it unknowingly came close to burning them both to a crisp as flames shot right in front of them. Loki's ice didn't do much against it, shattering almost instantaneously when presented with the powerful blaze.

Loki swore as the ice melted before his eyes and pulled Jane away as the shield imploded. A small shower of scalding hot water got him in the side of the neck and he instantly fell onto one knee, scrubbing at it viciously with the palm of his hand as Jane knelt next to him, dark brown eyes wide with concern.

"Not even strong enough to hold off a small flame," he berated himself, quietly, _"Damn!"_

"Are you hurt?" Jane asked as he straightened up.

"I should be asking you the same-"

"But your skin, it's-"

"Burning," Loki finished for her, shortly, "Yes."

 _Now_ he had a dilemma. Hot water wasn't as terrible as, say, actual flame, but it was bad enough that it would spread if he weren't careful. He could either let it burn out the rest of his power…

Or he could reveal his Frost Giant self and save himself the pain.

… In front of Jane.

_No. Not happening._

He'd just have to deal with it.

"That doesn't look too good," Jane persisted.

"It's just water."

"Your skin is practically boiling in on itself!"

"It looks worse than it actually is."

"Liar."

Loki grimaced.

**N._.s._.S**


	12. A Neccessary Change

**Chapter Twelve: A Necessary Change.**

" **Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."  
** **-** **Stephen Chbosky** **.**

 **T** **he dragon didn't appear again until they finally reached the castle.** It was busy in the air, seemingly setting the very sky on fire. Still-burning, black ash rained down on everything, and Loki had to put a golden, psychic barrier over his and Jane's heads to keep it from setting them on fire. As careful as he was, though, a single spark caught Jane's dress, and they spent a minute stomping it out, Loki swearing (with such a vulgar ferocity that would have got him locked in the tower if Frigga were still alive) all the while.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at his half-exasperated, half-panicked words.

He quickly quieted her with a warning glare.

 _"…still alive, I can see him."_ That was Heimdall's voice, deep and strong as usual.

" _But we've searched for ages and Odin is still fighting!"_ That was another voice, Lady Sif's, if Loki's hearing wasn't failing him too. The God of Mischief felt a boiling rage immediately upon hearing it, but it quelled as quickly as it had come as another thought took its place, one that was by far more important.

_Odin, fighting?_

Things must be truly bad if the All-Father himself was fighting the dragon.

Putting a finger to his lips, he had Jane stay several feet behind him as he silently made his way into the entrance room, finding Sif and Heimdall standing in the middle of a rather large, and rather deep, crater in the middle of the room, still smoldering and crumbling in on itself.

He beckoned Jane to go down first and he followed.

"Heimdall, Lady Sif," Loki said with a nod as they reached them. The two had looked stunned to see him, but that soon faded as he added, "What happened to Thor and my father?"

"Thor is missing, but still alive," Heimdall reported, dutifully, "And the All-Father fights the beast."

"Where is Odin now?"

Heimdall simply pointed upward.

 _The roof,_ Loki thought, bitterly, _How very fitting._

"I see. Here, take Jane," he said gently nudging the woman toward them, "I shall assist Odin."

"You hardly look fit," Sif countered, icily.

"Same to you, my Lady," Loki answered, keeping his voice civil even as he matched her tone with harsh words, "Especially so if you had abandoned her in the first place."

Sif's dark eyes shot wide open in disbelief, and Loki knew at once she was guilty.

"You-"

"Thor will be quite angry with you when he returns from wherever he ended up, my dear," he continued, interrupting whatever she was about to say, "Leaving his wife to die like that. If I hadn't been alive to help, she certainly wouldn't have lived."

"You're wrong!" Sif responded, quietly.

"Am I now?" Loki shot back, "Then, please, speak up and correct me!"

She didn't answer, and Heimdall's eyes shifted between them in concern, though he made no move to stop the confrontation (or animosity) steadily brewing before him.

"Stay here," he looked over at Jane, though it hurt his still-burning neck to move it so, "I'm sure Heimdall will keep you safe until your husband is found."

Thankfully, the gatekeeper didn't argue.

"Thank you."

 _Again, she thanks me,_ he thought, _Can't she say anything else?_

He nodded once in acknowledgment and, without another word, climbed back up. However, he had only just got back to the top again when Sif called after him.

"You're low."

Looking down at her, Loki smiled his best, most twisted smile.

"And thankfully I am no longer alone, as you've just joined my level," he declared, much to the astonishment of the three, "Congratulations, Lady Sif."

The God of Mischief knew at once after those words that there would never be friendship between them. The hatred that brewed up almost instantaneously in Sif's dark eyes was unmistakable; and although Loki quickly turned his back on her to start heading up to the roof, where he knew yet another battle awaited him, he couldn't help but smile a victorious, twisted smile.

 _That_ felt good.

And he certainly wouldn't regret it even if it ended up damning him in the end.

**N._.s._.S**

**H** **ow he and Odin ended up meeting was a complete accident on all accounts, despite what was said later.** The Space Dragon was running Odin, the Warriors Three and a whole bunch of soldiers (who were all but defeated by the time Loki got there) ragged. It spat out great shots of flame that could burn the skin right off a man (and burn a Frost Giant's to a crisp), and roared loud enough to shake the entire castle.

But, like the rest of them, it was starting to get tired.

So, what ultimately happened was this:

_Loki got in the way._

He saw an opportunity to incapacitate one of the dragon's enormous wings, and went for it-

At the exact same time Odin did.

The look on the All-Father's face was priceless as Loki darted beside him and let loose with a huge wave of melded ice and golden psychic power that almost literally knocked the dragon out of the air. It fell a quite a few meters down, hitting the roof with its mighty head and giving it an almighty shake before launching back up, giving a furious roar, and disappearing into the dark clouds of smoke and ash.

Loki hadn't even notice his father until he put a hand on his shoulder.

The God of Mischief jumped at least a foot.

Loki had spun on his heel and nearly slipped off the golden roof, but thanks to Odin quickly pulling him by the front, he stayed on his feet.

"Be still," Odin ordered, though his voice was more incredulous than anything, "Loki!"

By now, Loki could feel his Frost Giant self emerging, and he wiped the offending eye (as if something had caught in it), when in reality shielding the turning eye from his father.

"I didn't even see you, father," Loki told him, stalling, "When did you-"

Of course, Odin didn't miss a beat.

"You're eyes are turning, Loki," he said, "How bad are your wounds?"

Knowing hiding it was useless, Loki just let his arm fall and shook his head, hoping that the only hint to his turning was the crimson eye, "Only the burns are worth worrying over."

"You were burned?"

"One of my shields failed when I was with Jane."

"Jane?" Odin's eye narrowed at him, "What happened?"

"She's fine," Loki answered, quickly, "Heimdall is taking care of her."

The All-Father gave him a long look, and Loki had the feeling he was looking straight into him. The feeling lasted only a few minutes before Odin gave him an approving nod, but then looked up, his thick, grey brows furrowing together as he thoughtfully beheld the black sky.

"Thor has not yet returned."

"Heimdall believes he is still alive," Loki offered, "All we have to do is hold out and wait."

"Heimdall also believes there is a black creature lurking about the castle," Odin answered, looking over at him, his eye narrowing at him again, "He says he you have fought with it."

_Damn!_

Loki didn't answer.

"You saved its life, yet perhaps it plots still."

Again, no answer.

"You've changed," Odin finally said, "Unbelievably so. A year ago, you would have argued and stormed off without listening to anyone's council, yet now it seems to be all you do."

"It's necessary," Loki finally told him, without meeting his eyes.

"Necessary for whom?"

"Everyone."

"Are you not happy of it yourself?"

"Whatever possessed me to do what I have done has quieted," Loki answered, turning his head to look at his father at last, "Now all I can see are the consequences of it. Learning of what others think of it is necessary of me to learn what I can do to mend what I have broken."

"A fair answer, indeed," Odin said, after a moment, looking back up into the sky.

There was a long silence before it was broken by another roar. Before Loki could wonder which spell he could use to stop the dragon from coming, Odin put another hand on his shoulder.

"Go down and confront the creature," he said, "It lurks in the throne-room, and it is by your actions that lead it to come here, and so you must be the one to answer whatever quarrel it has."

"I can't just-"

"Go," Odin interrupted, firmly, "I shall handle the dragon for now."

"But-"

"Go, Loki."

Odin swung out his staff and stabbed it into the ground.

_"Go!"_

And that was that.

**N._.s._.S**


	13. Brothers in Arms I

**Chapter Thirteen: Brothers in Arms I.**

**"What strange creatures brothers are!"**

**\- Jane Austen.**

**The throne-room was eerily silent when Loki slipped inside.** He was half-expecting to be attacked the second he closed those doors, but it never happened even as he carefully made his way around the room, creating and keeping a dagger of ice behind his back, hidden underneath his cloak, as he moved.

As he reached the throne, however, he heard something creek quietly above him.

Looking up turned out to be a good idea.

"What the hell?!"

There, hanging by a thread of his tattered red cloak, was Thor.

Loki was sure he stood there for a good few minutes with his jaw dropped to the floor before he used a quick snip of magic to cause Thor to fall. Loki dived to catch him before he hit the marble floor, and luckily, he didn't break his back (or anything else) when he did.

His brother's entire body was covered with scratches, and there was an ugly gash across his face, like he'd been slashed by something during the explosion.

"How the hell did you get all the way over here?" Loki wondered aloud, as he looked down at his older brother, truly shocked.

Isn't it obvious, Laufeysson? He fell.

Loki immediately looked up from Thor at the sound of that voice, mind immediately beginning to race desperately for options. He knew that he couldn't move without moving Thor first- and perhaps endangering his brother's life in the process, and that meant only one thing:

He couldn't fight.

The alien emerged from the corner of the room nearest the giant, closed doors, and Loki grit his teeth when he saw that there were jagged, pure-white cracks running across its entire body, deep and odd-looking, like fissures in rock. In the alien's hand was his silver longsword; and its lavender eyes told that it was keen on using it this time.

"You trapped Thor here, didn't you?"

Like before, the alien's head tilt to the side.

Quite perceptive, aren't you, Laufeysson?

"That is not my name," Loki answered.

The alien shook his head, and for the first time, Loki realized that it had hair- it was long, thick, and black, and now the more Loki had time to look at it, the alien looked more like a shadow than he did anything else- and the only thing that looked out of place, of course, where were those lavender eyes.

They always stood out.

You are a son of Laufey, and a lucky one, at that.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Because you were spared death simply due to pity.

Nothing the alien, even anyone else said, up to this point had enraged (or stung) him as much as that comment did in his entire life, and with the rage already threatening to overpower him for the first time since he'd been resurrected, Loki almost got up to fight before he remembered that Thor was still lying unconscious in his arms.

As Loki literally shook with near uncontrollable anger, his skin literally flickering back and forth between Human and Frost Giant, the alien stepped closer, letting the tip of his sword scratch the floor as he walked along, making a sharp, screeching noise that echoed harshly throughout the entirely tomb-silent room.

The noise seemed to rouse Thor, at least for a few moments, for he groaned quietly and stirred a little.

"Thor!" Loki murmured in relief, "Brother, stay with me!"

As the God of Thunder groaned again and his body jerked oddly, as if in excruciating pain, Loki became aware for the first time of the sheer amount of blood that had transferred from Thor's back to him. As he looked up, he realized that the alien was still leading toward them, blade still screeching across the floor.

How sweet, the alien said, quietly, A Frost Giant calling an Asgardian his brother? Odin must have brainwashed you well for you to believe you are his equal.

One more remark, one more insult, and Loki swore he was going to kill this thing.

"Thor, wake up!"

The alien was practically standing over them when Loki realized he had to act.

So he did.

Thor was oddly light as Loki pulled him, still unconscious, to his feet and half-carried, half-dragged him along, one arm swung over his shoulder. The alien looked shocked at the speed of Loki's reaction; but it quickly turned mocking and furious as he realized that Loki intended to flee.

But Loki had to get Thor to safety.

That was all that mattered right now.

As he moved, Loki shot needle-like shards of ice at the alien over his shoulder as it pursued him across the long hall, using a barrier of bright lavender light to rebound and shatter the icy projectiles against walls and floors before countering with lightning-fast attacks of his own.

Loki had to use quite a bit of his remaining strength to burst open the doors of the throne-room in order to get out, slamming them again just as the alien caught up, and then continuing to run.

He passed Jane, Sif, and Heimdall as he ran, jumping the crater with Thor still in tow.

"Run!" He all but shouted to them, "Run now!"

They didn't need telling twice. Sif actually grabbed Jane's wrist as they moved, and Heimdall hefted his blade as they got out of the castle, with Loki using the last of his ice to freeze shut the doors. Then he collapsed, bringing Thor down with him, barely able to breathe.

"Thor!" Jane cried as there was a great bang on the great, frozen door. She helped Loki catch his breath easier by supporting Thor up herself, and Loki gave her an appreciative smile as he rubbed the side of his neck to ease the scorching pain that was slowly spreading to the rest of his body.

It felt like someone had set his entire body on fire.

"Hey!"

The world pitched from left to right in dizzyingly bright colors as Loki turned. He saw one of the Warriors Three, Fandral, rushing toward them, bow-and-arrow drawn and ready.

"You look like you all have had a rough time," Fandral said to Loki as he shot a look over at Sif.

Loki forced himself back to his feet and glanced at the iced-over door.

"Where's Odin?"

"Organizing troops to face the Space Dragon," Fandral reported, "I was the only one spared."

"It returns?" Heimdall interjected before Loki could reply.

"And very quickly," the archer said with a vigorous nod of the head, "But he needs an update on Thor's whereabouts…" For the first time, Fandral seemed to notice Jane and Thor on the ground, the God of Thunder still unconscious in his wife's arms.

"Holy…"

"Don't ask," Loki answered, "Just tell Odin that-"

"Who are you to be giving orders?" Sif interrupted.

Heimdall, Jane, and even Fandral all shot her warning looks.

"Tell him Thor's unconscious and I'll hold the creature off for as long as possible," Loki finished, shooting Sif an exasperated look of his own, one that was quickly answered with a terrible glare.

"Creature?"

"Long story," Loki answered, waving the concern off, "Just tell him- and take her with you."

"You got it," Fandral agreed, turning to Sif and beckoning to her. Surprisingly, the dark-eyed woman actually followed him suit as the archer waved back to them, "Good luck!"

As soon as Fandral disappeared, he turned back to Heimdall. "Take Jane and Thor somewhere safe, if you would."

"You are in no condition to fight."

"You're right," Loki answered, matter-of-factly, "But my request still stands."

"What you ask of me is not an order?" Heimdall asked, and Loki sensed some suspicion behind it.

"Who am I to order you?"

The gate-keeper seemed impressed (and satisfied) with the answer, and hefted Thor over his shoulder. He started walking away, but turned when he realized Jane was not following.

Jane had stood up after Heimdall had taken Thor, and smoothed over her ruined wedding dress. As she'd passed Loki, she spoke.

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me anymore," Loki interrupted, taken aback instantly by the unintentional harshness in his voice, as he added, "I hate that."

The woman looked truly surprised at his words, but got over it quickly enough.

"Then what should I say?"

"Nothing," Loki answered, smartly, "Now go along."

And so, she walked away without a word.

**N._.s._.S**

**Heimdall took them to the only safe place he knew he could defend- the Bifrost.** Not only was the rainbow-bridge the only way to the Bifrost (which would be a dead giveaway if an enemy chose to attack), but it was easily-defensible from attack and small enough for only one man to fight.

Shortly after they'd arrived, however, Thor finally woke.

It was slowly at first, from semi-conscious confusion, to groggy wakefulness, and finally to full-blown "what in the God's name happened?" panic. He'd sat up in Jane's arms and immediately folded her into his strong arms when he realized what had happened, apologizing over and over again until he saw the black sky and torrents of ash and fire falling like rain in the city.

"Heimdall, how fares?" He asked, standing up, keeping his wife safe in his arms as he approached the gatekeeper, who stood still and silent at the Bifrost entrance.

"Badly," Heimdall said, and immediately Thor released Jane.

"What has happened?"

Heimdall answers slowly, deliberately so, letting the words resonate with their seriousness.

"Your father, Sif, the Warriors Three are taking on the dragon, while your brother battles a creature I've not seen before. All fare badly, but the God of Mischief fares worst of all," he added, calmly, cryptically, "Both his strengths fail him, and he shall be the first to fall if not reinforced soon."

"Then I shall assist him," Thor decided, "Where?"

"The castle entrance."

Thor did not need to know anything else.

He embraced Jane once more, kissing her and swearing on everything he could that he would return for her like he always did, promising all but the earth and sun to her when the battles ended and they were victorious before entrusting her safety back to Heimdall.

And so, after summoning Mjolnir and launching into the sky, the God of Thunder returned to the battle.

**N._.s._.S**


	14. Brothers in Arms II

**Chapter Fourteen: Brothers in Arms II.**

**"What strange creatures brothers are!"**

**\- Jane Austen.**

**T** **he pain was pretty much the only thing keeping him awake.**

Loki's vision was fading in and out, constantly either blacking out completely or lighting up as if the world were made of neon, half-blinding him even as he moves continuously just out of the alien's reach, his steps still light-footed and swift, even with his terrible wounds.

It was like a dance- a deadly dance where even one wrong step could mean death. Their movements were all well-practiced, a proud reminder that each of them were experienced in the ways of war and combat, using powers that were easily, truly, deadly forces to be reckoned with.

Ice and golden psychic energy collided with lavender, slashing at each other like knives, resulting in quakes that shook and cracked the marble ground at their feet and cut the air between them and lit sparks that could burn through skin as the powers clashed over and over again with growing force.

There was no short of raw emotion helping to fuel the powers that these two warriors threw at each other in the heat of this battle, feeding off the emotions hidden deep within their souls and bending their wills to fight; even if that meant using up the very strength that kept their hearts beating.

This was that kind of battle.

The kind of battle that it no longer mattered what they were fighting for-

Just who they were fighting.

Loki's was fueled by his desperation to defeat his enemy, and willpower seldom ever seen.

But the alien's was fueled by fury.

Loki knew from personal experience that raw, pure fury, much like the one his opponent was displaying now, could outlast almost any other emotion it was pitted against; and even fed upon the kind of desperation and stubbornness that Loki himself was forced to rely on at this very moment, but the God of Mischief knew he no longer a choice- he had to keep fighting on, and not just because he had to.

This creature, this alien, had not only insulted his legitimacy of his adoption by Odin, but the reason behind it. Even though Loki still wasn't sure of the reasons himself (though Odin had certainly tried to explain it to him) he was sure that the creature had only done so to rile him up.

But Loki also knew that he wasn't about to let such great insults slide.

Because the moment it said those things, he made this personal.

And Loki, consequences of it be damned to the highest degree, was not going to let anyone else, especially not someone like Odin or, Gods forbid, Thor, step in if he failed. His (probably entirely selfish) pride would never recover from such a disgrace.

So he wouldn't- _couldn't_ , even- let that happen.

He would win this!

No matter the cost.

_Getting tired, Laufeysson?_

"That is not my name!"

That's how Loki responded now if the alien called him _"Laufeysson,"_ but Loki's patience with the alien's insolence was starting to crumble, just as his strength was starting to fail, as the battle wore on from a half-hour to an hour, to two, and so on. The name stung him, and the mere hinted relation between his name and Laufey's was infuriating- almost maddeningly so.

It was either finish this quickly, or think of some way to take the alien with him.

Loki was not afraid of death, of dying (again), nor of what it could mean. He was not afraid of returning to that bright place he remembered so starkly those few times he was not plagued by nightmares or insomnia this past month or two, or of the judgment that could be laid against him if he were to die here.

An eternity in hell if he could kill this creature first?

 _That_ certainly sounded like a fair trade right now.

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **hor showed up just when Loki mistimed one of his steps and slipped- and this ended up being a serious stroke of dumb luck, because the bumbling, but good meaning, God of Thunder accidentally mistimed his entrance into the fray, missing the alien and slamming head-first into Loki.**

"— _gah!"_

_Boom!_

The alien seemed lost for any scalding remarks- or any other kind of remark, actually- as it watched his opponent and the newcomer slam into one of the pillars in front of the door to the palace, crashing it right over and sending it smashing over on its side into the ground- right on top of them.

"Get off me, you oaf!" Loki snapped as he pushed Thor (with no little effort) off of him and stood back up, dusting off his already torn cloak with harsh, mortified movements while kicking aside a large rock that had nearly fell on top of him, "What were you thinking?!"

Thor got up too, but unlike his brother, he was chuckling to himself, as if what had happened was incredibly funny instead of the incredibly dangerous- and stupid- thing it really was.

"You could have killed me!"

Thor shot him a strange look before bursting into laughter. "Not true."

"You- you have no brains!" Loki cried, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"And you no brawn," Thor countered, good-naturedly.

Fortunately, before Loki could decide how to reply to that rather insulting (but admissibly true) remark other than smacking his brother over the head, Thor's laughter thankfully cut off when he saw the alien still staring, almost dumb-struck, at them, lavender eyes wide with what Loki could only interpret as disbelief.

"Who is that?" Thor asked, looking over at Loki, brows cinching together a little in confusion.

"The one who summoned the Space Dragon, brother."

Thor's expression turned serious at that statement, and he looked back over toward black-skinned, shadow-like creature in front of them with renewed interest.

"You've caused a lot of trouble," Thor told it, stepping forward and re-summoning Mjolnir, and beginning to spin it by the handle even as he continued, "Ruining such a happy day."

As it had done when it had met Loki the first time, the alien's head tipped slightly to the side in curiosity, lavender eyes flashing oddly as it watched the older Odinsson.

_You are the true Odinsson?_

"True?" Thor's bright, azure eyes flashed back to Loki for a split, concerned moment before shifting back to the alien within moments, "I don't know what you mean."

 _It matters not,_ the alien answered, elegantly twirling his silver sword, reflecting it off the still-falling, burning ashes, _The end shall be the same for you both._

Loki picked up the staff of ice he had been using before Thor had shown up, but found that it not only was it cracked in several places, almost straight though, but it was also beginning to melt.

This was _bad._

As Loki remembered telling Thor, a Frost Giant's ice didn't melt unless its will is broken or the Frost Giant who created the ice in the first place (IE, Loki) was killed; and since the God of Mischief was damn positive he was still breathing, this meant that his power was beginning to fail.

And he only had three options on how to deal with it.

The first option was to step aside and allow Thor continue in his place _(which wasn't going to happen no matter what)._

The second was to reveal his Frost Giant self and refresh both his body and power _(which Loki didn't want to have to do if only because he could end up showing it to all of Asgard)_.

And the last- and certainly the stupidest- was to keep fighting as if nothing was happening _(which probably wasn't the most feasible option, if only because Loki was no fool and knew his limits even though he never acknowledged them)_.

_Damn!_

He wasn't getting much of a choice lately, was he?

He let the flimsy little staff of ice fall and shatter as he stepped up next to Thor, allowing a familiar, icy chill creep up his spine as he closed his eyes; only to reopen them a second or two later.

His eyes had changed to a blood-red crimson, flashing in an uncharacteristically frightening way, snuffing out the usual, mischievous glimmer that the dark ones of Loki's Human form always seemed to sport. Then, starting at the tips of his fingers and around his eyes, his skin began to grow darker and bluer, and skin began inching up and out to reveal spiked ridges that ripped quietly through his sleeves.

Of course, Thor noticed the change as Loki's skin transitioned from pale white to grey to sapphire blue when his bright azure eyes shifted back to him when he felt the change in atmosphere around his brother, but to Loki's intense surprise, the God of Thunder neither looked surprised or nervous- he didn't recoil, as most others would; in fact, he smiled a dry, humorless smile.

"You sure you want to fight in that form?" He asked in genuine concern, keeping his eyes on the alien as he casually continued spinning Mjolnir, "You'll definitely be seen from here, brother."

"Like I've got a choice? Besides," Loki added with a small, assuring smile, "I can't just let you have all the credit for beating him after I've spent all this time fighting him, now can I?"

"True…"

Loki raised his hand and was pleased to see that all the scratches on his arm, and indeed all over his body, had already been sealed up with ice; closing right before his very eyes, and the broken or bruised ribs mending themselves as his breathing improved, growing deeper and easier.

Then he drew another staff of ice, one that formed into his old one, the one he'd lost when he was imprisoned the first time, and twirled it once, letting the ice cover the ground at his feet and tiny, icy snowflakes to form on his already icy shoulders.

 _So you've finally revealed your true face,_ The alien finally said as it realized that the two young Gods planned on fighting him together, _And you're letting Odinsson back you up? Why, you must be truly desperate, Laufeysson, to allow your better to join such a personal vendetta._

"Laufeysson?" Thor answered, incredulously, "Is that who you think he is?"

"Thor, never mind," Loki told him, seriously, "Just focus on beating him."

Instead of replying, Thor threw his hammer, his normally bright azure eyes surprisingly dark and stormy, and as he stepped up, he turned back to Loki.

"That's not who you are, even in that form, and even if that's what he thinks, then let us prove him wrong," he said, his voice deadly low, "Together, brother."

Loki's smile only broadened as he nodded.

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **he dragon soared toward the castle, flapping its great, powerful wings in gusts that cut through the air in mighty beats as it dived.** _Far below, under the black clouds of ash and flaming ash, were Odin and his few soldiers, moving after it as best as they could without seeing where it was headed._

_The great Space Dragon knew without a doubt that its master was fighting both Laufeysson and Odinsson at the same time, and knew that those two powers combined would overwhelm him if their battle was allowed to continue for very long…._

_This, of course, was where he came in._

_As the dragon dived beneath the clouds, knowing that Odin and his soldiers would never make it on time, he witnessed a great strike of thunder emerge, zigzagging out of the blackness and hitting ground, giving both the earth and sky yet another almighty shake._

_Odinsson must be very angry indeed…_

_Something cold and wet hit the dragon's enormous snout as he soared back up into the sky, and in arching his long neck up, he realized that it was snowing-_

_It seemed the Frost Giant was not going down without a fight._

_But the dragon was not impressed with this in the slightest._

_Stupidity and stubbornness both were very typical of these monsters._

**N._.s._.S**


	15. Curses, Curses

**Chapter Fifteen: Curses, Curses.**

" **The line is drawn; the curse is cast."**

**\- Bob Dylan.**

**C** **ombining ice and thunder seemed to be doing the trick.**

In his Frost Giant state, though even less resistant to fire than he was in his Human body, Loki was faster and his ice was stronger than before and it packed more of a punch- mostly because now, he had Thor backing him. His brother's long-since dormant, quick temper was actually proving an asset as he was keeping the alien busy as Loki threw ice and water at its back while it was distracted-

It was a low move, using two-on-one, sure, but it was working magnificently.

The alien seemed to be having more and more trouble keeping up with Thor and Loki's combined attacks than it had been Loki's ice alone; and Loki found himself thinking that this battle would have been better- for him personally and for time's sake- to take it on together in the first place.

 _"Keep pushing!"_ Thor called, calling down another wave of thunder as Loki used another biting wave of icy water from the pipes underground, cracking the ground at his feet and inadvertently spraying Thor with the biting ice, soaking his face and golden blonde hair.

_"Hey! Watch it!"_

_"Shut up and pay attention!"_

_"You did that on purpose!"_

Loki shot Thor an amused look before stopping the flow of water and couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's wounded expression as he wiped the water off his face.

"Need some help with that, brother?"

"What?" Thor retorted, defensively, "Its _cold_!"

Loki nearly doubled over laughing while Thor glowered at him before noticing that the alien had gone quiet, and the remnants of his lavender-colored psychic powers had at last dissipated. And, to top it all off, lying motionlessly just a few feet from the rainbow-colored bridge that lead to the Bifrost (where they had somehow ended up during the battle), spread-eagle on the ground, was the alien itself.

Loki reached it first and knelt, producing one last dagger of ice from beneath his cloak and keeping it close as he looked down at the alien who had tried to end it all.

Its lavender eyes were still open, blinking even, and that's how Loki could tell that it was still alive, although its body was still unnaturally still- there was no other sign of life, not even the rise and fall of his chest, to indicate that he was, in fact, still clinging to the world of the living.

"What are you?" Loki finally asked, his voice coming out in a murmur- he was not derisive, and he was not cruel; he was simply curious, and figured the alien would tell him that much, at least.

_I am the harbinger of my people, who will be in turn, the bringers of Asgard's destruction._

"That's a pretty serious threat," Loki said, turning his head to Thor and gesturing for him to come closer, that it was safe now. His brother knelt beside him and looked down at the alien with curious eyes, though unlike Loki, he did not say a thing, "But why target me first?"

 _You are the son of King Laufey, Frost Giant,_ The alien stated, staring up into the black, ash-filled sky, seemingly right through the two young Gods, _And no matter what your so-called adopted family says, they cannot change what is in your blood. My people swore to eradicate your kind centuries ago, and my duty is to destroy you first, no matter what my original mission was._

Loki looked back at Thor with raised brows, while Thor, ignoring the concerned expression on his brother's face, stared down at the alien in what could only be revulsion.

"I saved your life back in the courtyard," Loki stated, quietly, "Does that count for nothing?"

 _Regardless of what Odin has raised you to be, or what you are trying to become, you are still just another Frost Giant, Laufeysson,_ Was the (perhaps entirely expected) response, _And even if you saved me a thousand times more, my response will always be the same._

"Fair enough," Loki answered, his voice still miraculously unshaken, "But now you've lost."

 _True, I shall die, but you forgot that my people stand behind me,_ The alien answered, looking at Loki for the first time as he continued strongly, _But what you don't understand is, you have lost too._

"I'm the one still standing."

The alien's laughter was soft, but chilling nonetheless. _You know not who you deal with._

It reached up, and, with two fingers, poked the center of Loki's forehead.

 _I am Remus Zak'Vael of Vaelheim, son of the Honored King, and I declare you Cursed, Loki Laufeysson-Odinsson,_ The cracks in the Vael's skin tore open, revealing more soft, pearly-white flesh underneath, and its fingers drifted down to Loki's chest, _And Cursed you shall be, even unto your death!_

The world seemed to stop and slow, and there was a quiet rustling beside Loki as Thor suddenly collapsed onto his side, Mjolnir slipping from his grasp and landing heavily on the ground next to him.

But Loki could do nothing.

His eyes were trapped, locked on the Vael's.

The alien's lavender-eyes grew oddly bright even as the fissures on his body kept moving through, growing deeper and deeper, revealing more and more white flesh with sickeningly wet cracks, and it spoke again, this time its haunting voice seemingly resonating into the suddenly, totally silent world around them.

" _ **Curses, curses, to you, the monster that survives.**_

_**The stars themselves are after you,** _

_**You shall be abandoned;** _

_**Those you love will turn their backs,** _

_**Even your soul shall damn you in the end.** _

_**And** _ _**all this because-** _

_**Curses, curses, only to you, the monster that survived."** _

Now time itself seemed to freeze in its tracks as the alien's fingers seemed to slip inside Loki's chest without care of the flesh or bone inside, and then clenched at something deep inside.

The pain was instantaneous, as if his entire bodies was on fire again, and though Loki immediately tried to jerk away, the alien's grasp was stronger, and it pulled him close, so they were only inches apart.

 _I shall spare you this one consolation, Laufeysson-Odinsson,_ it said, its suddenly darkening- dying- lavender eyes flashing weakly in something akin to pity, _If you survive this, then you may prove yourself worthy to live on in the eyes of my people, even as a Frost Giant._

With that, the alien loosened its grasp, and Loki fell back as its hand dropped heavily to the ground.

_Prove yourself worthy, and you may be spared in the end, Laufeysson._

The creature seemed to be turning into ash as it died, its black skin crumbling away even as the white flesh underneath seemed to grow misty and transparent, leaving behind nothing but the blackened ash, much like that which was clogging the blackened sky above them already.

But even that disappeared into the wind.

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **hor awoke suddenly, and as consciousness returned to him, he realized that he had no idea what had just happened.** The last thing he remembered was Loki talking with their fallen enemy, who had revealed himself as some kind of harbinger of doom, that his people had sworn to destroy the Frost Giants, and that he was the son of a king… or something like that.

But after that… nothing.

He made to stand, but immediately felt something clench on his shoulder, stopping him.

_"Don't. Move."_

The words were said through clenched teeth- forced and painful, and when Thor turned his head, he realized it was Loki, back in his Human self, who had said it.

"Brother-"

"I said _don't move_!" Loki interrupted, harshly, "And be quiet for a second."

It was then that Thor realized just how badly Loki had fared through all this fighting. His body was tense and parts of his skin were still dark blue, other parts were a ghastly, bruise-like purple or sickly grey.

But, after a long moment and a couple of deep breaths, the midnight blue skin dispersed, and the ridges folded back and smoothed into pale skin, and, looking slightly better, Loki released Thor, allowing him to stand, but instead, the God of Thunder turned to his brother in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Just peachy," Loki answered, sarcastically, throwing him a heated look, " _Fantastic_."

Thor had forgotten how easily irritable Loki was when he was in hurt-

Or in pain.

"Can you stand?"

Loki shot him a withering look and stood up with him, but collapsed seconds later, swearing. Thor didn't comment, but instead helped Loki back to his feet, but found that the God of Mischief couldn't stay standing for very long without support.

"We'll find the others, maybe they've already defeated the dragon," Thor said, hopefully, even though that wasn't even a distinct possibility. Even though Odin (and Sif and the Warriors Three) were fine warriors, he knew that they would need far more than that to defeat such a formidable enemy.

Loki didn't answer right away, further indication that he was fading quickly.

"You didn't ask about… about Jane."

"Yes?"

Loki simply pointed at the Bifrost. "She's there, with Heimdall."

"You made sure?"

"Found her myself," Loki answered as they moved along the bridge, "Sif left her."

That caused Thor to pause. "Are you sure?"

"… You have no brains." Loki responded, quietly, his head bowing a little, and Thor could tell he was smiling despite the unimaginable amount of pain he was in.

"And you no brawn."

The way that Loki's voice faded and the sudden shift of weight told Thor that his brother had finally lost consciousness. While this concerned him, he knew that was probably for the best; it would allow him to rest and recover while the rest of the battles were fought-

If there were any left.

The sky was clearing of smoke and ash, and Thor could see thin ribbons of orange and red beginning to poke through the darkness, along with the setting sun.

"Thor!"

Jane waved from the Bifrost entrance, and even Heimdall looked relieved- though unsurprised, as he let him pass, gently laying Loki by the wall before folding Jane back into his embrace.

"What happened?" Jane asked, looking up at him, "Heimdall only said you won!"

"Indeed we did. I shall explain soon," with that, he turned to Heimdall, "Where are my father and the others?"

"They return victorious," Heimdall reported, "The Space Dragon has been drawn off."

"Drawn off... killed?"

"Not killed," Heimdall affirmed, "Not yet."

The gatekeeper's eyes shifted to Loki, who lay propped against the wall, and he nodded at the unconscious God in his approval.

"He fought well to defend Asgard," he said, "Odin shall be told?"

"Of course," Thor answered, looking over at his brother, "Perhaps it shall dampen the blow of how many we have lost today."

"Perhaps."

**N._.s._.S**


	16. The Medic's Diagnosis

**Chapter Sixteen: The Medic's Diagnosis.**

" **Doctors are great… as long as you don't need them."  
** **-** **Edward E. Rosenbaum** **.**

 **E** **veryone knew that the best Medic in Asgard, the unchallenged head, was** _ **Sanat Eir**_ **.** Honored with his position during the times of Borr, and one of the oldest-living Asgardians to boot, the man was revered for his skill in the healing arts and ruled over the Medical Wing with near undisputed power; answering only to Odin and allowed to run his own show when it came to saving lives-

And by the Gods, he'd easily saved hundreds, if not thousands, of them by now.

Eir was already working his magic when Odin, Thor, and Jane entered the Med Wing. The place was, sort of predictably, a madhouse, with lower-ranked healers rushing in and out, either carrying out supplies or carrying in more wounded.

And there, in the center of all this chaos, was Eir, his back turned to them like a conductor, shouting out orders.

"He may be needed here," Odin said, quietly, "Loki may have to wait."

Thor nodded and kept Jane close as they walked through the crowd of people, most of them stepping aside or moving out of the way as soon as they saw Odin, leading them straight to the Head Medic himself.

Sanat Eir had long, dark grey hair that had been pulled up into a long braid, and dark hazel eyes, which were the only hint at his great age. He wore a long-sleeved, black turtleneck and gloves, a pair of blue jeans and black, high-heeled combat boots (that definitely weren't the norm for an old medic like him) and carried a great, tell-tale staff of Blackwood that doubled as a cane that allowed him to move around faster, carved from no doubt what was an ancient branch.

Odin waited for the man to finish calling out his orders into the bustling room and to notice them, and when he turned, they saw that he'd been chewing on a three-inch long wooden toothpick as he worked- which he quickly took out and shoved into his pocket when he saw the king.

"Odin, what a surprise," Eir said, politely bowing quickly before turning his head and snapping directions (and probably a few curses as well) at a clumsy physician who'd just dropped some bandages and a few boxes of blankets with a loud bang, "What may I do for you this eve?"

"My son," Odin answered, "He has been badly injured."

"Ah, I see," the head medic looked over at Thor, and his dark brows rose- and the God of Thunder had the distinct impression that he was seeing right through him, "This one?"

Before anyone could speak, though, Odin cleared his throat.

"My second-born son, Eir."

Eir's eyes flashed oddly at the mention of the "second-born," and Thor knew instantly that the seemingly innocuous old medic knew Loki's secret, but before he could call him out on it, Eir's eyes shifted from Thor's and rested on Odin, still lit with what could only be curiosity.

After a wordless conversation between the two that lasted a few moments and was only apparent in their eyes; bright azure locked into battle with a pair of dark, stone-cold ones; Eir turned to a young woman coming into the room and said in a serious voice that made the entire wing go silent with the weightiness of it, _"Take the floor, Nydia. I will return as soon as possible."_

The young woman simply nodded in silence as Eir turned his back on her and followed the small group out of the room without saying so much as another word, trailing behind them as though he were merely a ghost of someone else.

**N._.s._.S**

**"A** **Frost Giant's physiology is only slightly different than your average Asgardian's; differing only between DNA makeup and a few twisted genes that allow for existence in a place such as Jotunheim,"** The medic's words were matter-of-fact and emotionless as he worked over dark green holographic pieces of Loki, who lay covered with a blanket on the operating table.

"Because of the magic introduced into him as a newborn, Loki's body has the unique ability to shift between his natural Jotun form and his Human form, but there is a catch, which we see here," The physician pointed his toothpick at a rather ragged-looking part of the hologram, "I wager that the transition between the two beings throws everything off balance."

"Two beings?" Odin spoke up, "You say that as if he's two different people."

"I've told you such before, Odin, that using your magic to turn him to resemble an Asgardian could result in a rift between his Jotun body and his Asgardian one," Eir answered with a short nod, turning back to the All-Father, a hint of impatience growing clear in his leveled voice, "I said that when you first brought him to me with Frigga centuries ago there could be _complications_."

"Complications?" This time, Thor spoke, and his arm around Jane tightened as he looked between his father and the physician, "What complications?"

"A Frost Giant was never meant to step foot in Asgard, and there are special, ancient protections put into place by the late King Borr to ensure that stayed true," the medic explained, stubbornly training his dark eyes on what he was doing instead of on the ones he was talking to, as if in fear of the reaction to it, "It goes against all nature, all the wars that were fought centuries ago and the laws put into place. The only thing protecting _this_ one was his adoptive father's protection, which failed to do its job this time."

Odin didn't answer, but his one azure eye narrowed.

"Protection?"

"Your father placed upon your brother his Human form when he adopted him, with the help of Frigga-" this time, the medic turned his head to Odin, "- And when she died, that part of Loki's protection died with her. Loki's transformation today broke whatever other protections Odin placed on him."

"Those protections were weakening already," Odin said, "You said that if he reached maturity before fully transforming the first time, then he would be able to live here without fear of reacting."

"Jotun maturity is different than Asgardian maturity. But besides that," the medic added, his voice actually lowering as he continued, "Didn't Loki transform first a year ago?"

"Once was in Jotunheim," Odin countered, "When fighting Laufey."

Jane looked up at Thor questioningly, and Thor shook his head.

"Can't we restore the protections, whatever those were?"

"Those protections are useless without Frigga's powers to back it," Eir responded, quietly, "Though the wounds and burns garnered from the creature he fought will heal if given proper care and time, your brother damned himself during his betrayal."

"Why?" Thor challenged, loudly, "He didn't even know what he was doing!"

"Does an infant know the pain he causes his mother when he is born?" Eir answered, turning slowly back to the hologram, though Thor noticed the anguish in the movement, as though it hurt him to have to say these things as harshly as he was, "Though Loki didn't know what he was doing, it still happened! He is a Jotun, and no arguing is ever going to change that."

"He did it to stop our enemy," Thor snapped, unable to bear the harsh words, even as true as they were, much to the astonishment of the two men, "If that doesn't prove he's on our side, then-"

"This is not about _who_ he is," Eir interrupted, sharply, "This is about _what_ he is."

The silence that reigned over the marble room was stiff and uncomfortable, and Jane looked between Odin and Eir, her dark brown eyes shifting nervously before she looked up at him, pleadingly. Finally, after shooting them both a dangerous look, he turned on his heel, leaving the room with Jane at his side, who shot a look over at the man who had essentially risked everything for nothing.

"Is this your say Eir? There's nothing that can be done?"

Just as Thor opened the door to the room, the medic answered.

"The wounds can be treated, and they shall heal, my king," Eir said as the God of Thunder and his wife slipped through the door, "It's just what is inside him-"

The door slammed shut.

**N._.s._.S**


	17. A Man of Fairness

**Chapter Seventeen: A Man of Fairness.**

" **All the guy needed was a chance. Somebody was always controlling who got one and who didn't."  
\- Charles Bukowski.**

**Tendrils of bright, neon green were twisting together all around him, waving like string in a gentle wind, and in the center of them all was a bright, tiny glass-like ball of a slightly brighter green, that was emitting a comforting warmth that Loki had never felt in his entire life.**

_The glass-like ball of bright green was only the size of his fist, unremarkable and innocent-looking as he beheld it with curiosity. It seemed to shy away from his touch when he reached out for it, though, as if it were afraid of him, but as he continued to eye it, fascinated for some reason even he couldn't figure out, he realized that it was cracked, sporting more scratches than he could count._

_And it was breaking apart from the inside even as he watched._

_It seemed more likely to give its secrets when looked at closely rather than far away.  
_

_Loki had woken to this extraordinary, dark place surrounded by the green neon light after what felt like many hours of dreamless sleep. He woke with the pain he'd been in gone, all his wounds healed, and his Frost Giant self safely locked back inside him, silent and deep in slumber._

_He could hear voices outside of this place, saying things that he did not care to understand nor even listen to, if only because he was listening to something else._

_He was listening to the world beyond those voices._

_He could hear something moving about far beyond the glass ball, and as he moved past it, the noise grew more active, more real, as the blackness and green tendrils were suddenly sucked away._

_It turned out that the noise was coming from the library back in the Odenheim, where he had spent the first few weeks of his freedom reading children's stories and tales of great deeds past, hiding from the world- and even the people- that had granted him another chance._

_It felt like he was walking from one dream into yet another as he continued on into the library, walking past all its patrons as if he wasn't really there at all, and past the librarian himself, who didn't look up from the books he was sorting even as Loki passed right by and brushed against the stack._

_The world was oddly silent as he went on, the blackness and green strings trailing by him as he went along, as if guided by that force alone, into the unused parts of the library, so long-since forgotten about that Loki could smell the dust and could see clear inches of it everywhere._

_He swept at the dust on one of the shelves with his finger, however, and it naturally left a long mark clear of the dirt. He wiped it off and looked up at the massive shelves, full of books almost as old as time, and certainly not even missed as the world passed them by._

_But one was on its side._

_It was different from all the other forgotten pages of history._

_The leather that had once covered the book had long since withered away along with its title and the pages were so old and yellowed that they cracked even as Loki gingerly flipped through them, his dark green eyes narrowing in growing curiosity as he began reading familiar words-_

_Words that echoed as he took in their true meaning for the first time._

_Borr; Odin's father and his grandfather._

_The Frost Giants; Jotun, King Laufey._

_The Vael._

_War._

_An event that had been all but lost to history, thanks to the tragic passage of time._

_Before Loki could find out just what had happened, however, he heard something behind him and as he turned, the book fell to the ground without even the smallest noise._

_Unnoticed._

**N._.s._.S**

**The air around Head Medic Sanat Eir seemed to freeze for a split second, causing the centuries-old being to look up and turn his head toward the figure lying prone beyond the white, semi-transparent curtains surrounding the bed before shrugging it off and looking back down to the book in his lap.** It had taken the Asgardian hours to clean and bandage the wounds that Loki Odinsson had been dealt during his battle, racking up no less than seventy-six individual injuries that ranged from scratches to gashes and broken bones to internal bleeding and a beaten lung.

By all rights, the God of Mischief shouldn't be alive, but here he was.

And Sanat Eir was going to do everything within his power to keep him here.

The gruff old Medic had been impressed with how well the Jotun was cooperating with the treatment- usually Frost Giants acted violently while recovering, preferring to lick their wounds alone and move on with scars rather than having a Healer such as himself around (not surprising considering their kind's history), and was even more so that Loki wasn't even showing a hint of his icy heritage as he worked.

 _Something he's dreaming, perhaps,_ Eir decided with another shrug, returning to his book for the second time, _Frost Giants are creatures who live and learn through memories, after all._

**N._.s._.S**

" **This isn't fair."**

"No one ever said _anything_ about this was fair."

Thor just sighed heavily in agreement and leaned over the balcony, roughly brushing back his shoulder-length blonde hair as Jane came up beside him.

"Just when he was good again, the _Jotun_ come back to haunt us," Thor said, quietly, snaking an arm around Jane's waist and pulling her close, "It's as though the stars themselves are against him."

"Not just him, _everyone_."

Thor rose a golden brow and smiled warily, "A day of days, yes?"

"I'm just happy everyone made it out of that alive."

"Aye, that's true."

Jane was playing with something in her hands; a small, multicolored cubic toy, clinking and twisting the cube's parts and rearranging the bright colors on each side. Thor let her rest her head on his shoulder as she continued playing with it, eyeballing it in clear confusion as she continued.

"What is that, Jane?"

"It's called a Rubik Cube," she told him, handing it over; "It's a puzzle game. You to make it so all the colors match up on all the sides. I'm going to give it to Loki."

Thor carefully twisted one of the parts. "Are you?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "I think he'd like it."

Thor's azure eyes suddenly lit up as he beheld the odd-looking little toy, and he grinned mischievously.

"I have an idea."

**N._.s._.S**

**When they were children and their birthdays came up, whichever brother whose birthday it** _**wasn't** _ **would get up before the sun even peaked over the horizon to set out their gift(s); that way it would be the first one the birthday brother would see when they woke.**

It was a childish tradition, but it went uninterrupted for as long as Thor could remember.

Often, if it were Thor's birthday, Loki would set up different prizes for him to find all over the palace, some of them being practical jokes understood by only the two of them; others being special presents handmade by the God of Mischief himself, mostly little trinkets that Thor would set on his windowsill and play with during nights he couldn't sleep, and admire years later, even after the tradition fizzled out.

Thor's gifts, on the other hand, were more practical; seeing as his younger brother was always that kind of sort- preferring utility over frivolity. Over the years, Loki's room had become filled with books, Thor hauling them in somehow silently during the night to stun his younger brother with in the morning. In fact, the only gift that Thor had ever given Loki on one of his birthdays that wasn't a book was a six-inch long, intricate silver dagger, its hilt embedded with a lone, tiny glistening sapphire.

Of course, Loki had been speechless when it was presented to him.

He'd proudly carried it around with him for years, and when they grew up, put it into a velvet box and stowed it away under lock and key, only taking it out once a year to clean and admire it.

Thor wanted to celebrate his brother's change of heart, as he perceived it, and had been thinking about how to do it even before Jane had shown him the Rubik cube; but the child's toy seemed like it would be just the thing to mark the day.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, though she probably already knew his answer. She'd laughed at the stories Thor had told her about them as children, finding how they'd changed over the years supremely interesting; and the mischievous (or downright naughty) things they had done uproarious.

"Of course," Thor answered, plucking one of the white lilies he'd seen Loki admiring during the ceremony and handing it to Jane along with the Rubik cube, "I'm sure Loki will appreciate it."

As they approached Loki's room (he'd been moved there after Sanat Eir finished sealing his wounds), they found the Head Medic sitting outside like a guard. The Asgardian was sitting on a stool with his back against the wall, flipping through the pages of a book like he had recently lost his place and was looking for where he'd left off, but he looked up and smiled kindly nonetheless when he saw them.

"Good eve," he said, politely, though he made no move to stand, "You wish to see him?"

"Aye," Thor answered, matching the medic's tone, "Do we have your permission?"

"Enter," Eir answered simply, turning back to his book and continuing to flip through it, "But stay quiet. He is still sleeping."

**N._.s._.S**

**The room was strangely calm as they approached the bed.** The curtains had been drawn around it, obscuring Loki as he lay, slumbering quietly. The only way they could tell he was even still alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional odd, twitchy movement.

"It's hard to believe he changed so much in such a short time," Jane said, quietly, "If it hadn't been for him, so many things would have gone wrong."

Thor simply nodded in silent agreement as Jane placed the Rubik cube, the white lily, and a folded piece of paper onto the bedside table.

"You know, he wouldn't let me thank him for saving me," Jane said, keeping her voice soft as she watched the God of Mischief, her dark brown eyes bright and contemplative.

"Loki was never one for thanking people or being thanked himself, even when we were children," Thor answered, "He showed his gratitude in other ways."

"He did?"

"He used to leave notes and presents for the people he loved."

"But he told me he hated people thanking him when I tried to."

"Loki _doesn't_ hate it," Thor told her, "And you would do well to remember that. He merely hates the relationship of those words, mostly because he never completely understood it."

"That explains why he never thanked Odin for letting him go."

"He did thank him, Jane, just not verbally, and definitely not in a way others would notice."

"How did he do it?"

"Do you remember during our wedding, when he went down into the courtyard?"

"Yes?"

"He was trying to protect everyone by finding out what was down there," Thor told her, "He thought it was dangerous, and he was right. Had he not done that, we would have been caught unawares."

"So he paid Odin back by protecting everyone?"

"If nothing else, Loki's sense of fairness is what defines him- if you treat him the way he believes he should be treated, he will treat you the same way. Instead of thanking him, he did exactly what our father did for him," Thor answered, "He protected us."

"So the Golden Rule applies even to Gods, huh?"

"Golden Rule of what?"

Jane was too busy chuckling at him as they went back outside, thanking Eir on the way out (he was too engrossed in the book he was reading to notice), to answer.

**N._.s._.S**


	18. One Last Talk I

**Chapter Eighteen: One Last Talk I.**

" **Sometimes we wait too long for the forgiveness of our fathers."**

**\- Harley King.**

**H** **e didn't notice the multicolored little cube at first, sitting on his bedside table along with the white lily and the note, but when he did, he couldn't help but smile as he silently slipped all three of the items into his coat pocket before continuing on his way out.**

_Loki-_

_Match all the colors together on different sides of the cube to win._

_\- Jane_

The Head Healer, Sanat Eir, was sitting outside the door, and when he saw Loki, the good medic smiled and waved a little, closing his book with a soft snap and rising. He did not hinder the God of Mischief, surprisingly, instead just taking the stool he had been sitting on, hefting it over his shoulder, and leaving without a word, probably returning to the Med Wing from whence he came.

Loki paid the man no mind, and continued on his way, deep in thought.

The gift reminded him of the long-since forgotten tradition between him and Thor, where they gave each other gifts on their birthdays, often putting them on their bedside tables the night before so it would be the very first one the birthday boy would see and open that day.

And now, Thor had ignited it back to life, and for a reason Loki couldn't fathom.

Halfway to the library, Loki suddenly changed his mind out of some sudden, uncontrollable impulse and instinctively veered back, turning sharply on his heel and clenching the odd-looking cube in his hand as he headed somewhere he never thought he'd ever go again-

The tower.

The memories came out in near-sickening waves as he headed up, step-by-step.

He remembered running up these stairs thousands of times with Thor as children, pulling each other down the marble steps and literally bouncing off the walls as they raced up together, their laughter echoing for hours after, and one particular time after he ended up breaking his arm when Thor accidentally shoved him down the entire flight, and how he'd surprised him with a box of sweets as an apology.

They'd eaten almost all of them before they got sick.

Boy, had Frigga chastised them for that one…

He was surprised to find that the door to the room, which had been converted into their own little "playroom" from a study centuries ago when Odin decided they needed to stop roughhousing in the throne-room, was unlocked. He'd assumed someone had bolted it after they stopped using it, but instead, he found it had been untouched but for a clear inch of dust that rose from the carpet as he entered.

The room had been left untouched since the last time they'd been up here, and even the air had a stale smell to it as he made a beeline directly for one of the many shelves that lined the walls. There were hundreds, if not thousands of books in this room, most of them being the ones that he couldn't fit into the shelves in his childhood room, but this shelf in particular was special.

If he remembered right, that box should be…

Years ago, he needed Thor's help to reach the long, narrow, sapphire velvet box (well, either his or a chair's) that sat on top of the shelf, well-hidden from prying eyes. Now, though, he could easily reach and slide the box from its place after quickly locating it.

The dagger was still as pristine as he remembered it being the last time he had seen it- its sheath had somehow managed to protect it for all these years from disuse. The light still bounced off it at just the right, dramatic angle that he had always admired about it, and the sapphire that was embedded into the hilt was just as pretty and deep as it always had been.

He smiled down at it, wondering whether he was the only one who remembered this priceless treasure even as he slowly took the dagger and its sheath and hid it quietly in his jacket before replacing the velvet box on the shelf and returning downstairs.

And no one was ever the wiser to what he had done.

Or so he wanted to believe, of course.

**N._.s._.S**

**B** **y now it seemed people were beginning to realize he was up and about.** He'd gotten several odd looks for the past few hours and actually caught people openly staring at him as he hunted down the aisle he'd seen during his dream, finally tracking it down in the remotest, oldest part of the entire building.

The dust trail he'd made on the shelf during his dream was, unsurprisingly, there, and the book was still on the ground, exactly where he remembered dropping it when he regained consciousness. He bent and picked it up, flipping through the old pages as he scanned it for what he was looking for…

"You shouldn't be up."

Caught off guard, Loki turned on his heels and inadvertently dropped his book when he found himself looking straight into a pair of bright, azure eyes. Thor snatched it out of the air with inhuman speed and looked at the beaten cover with some quick interest before handing it back with a concerned look.

"Seriously, brother," he said, folding his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Getting this," Loki answered, holding up the book, "I'm going back now."

"What is that?"

"Something that will hopefully tell us what the Vael are up to."

Thor gave the book another glance but folded his arms.

"Father is already looking into it."

"You told him about the Vael?"

"Yes."

_"And?"_

"He said _he'd look into it_."

"Thor, you realize it said its people would _destroy Asgard_ , right?"

"Yes."

"You're not making any sense, brother," Loki retorted, firing up at once, "If you told father that, then he'd be doing a lot more than _just looking into it_."

"Father said that the Vael haven't been seen in over a thousand years. If they were planning on starting a War with Asgard, then they would have shown themselves and given earlier warning."

"They just did! That Vael we faced was their King's _son_ , Thor."

"There's no way anyone but you could know that."

_Damn!_

The Vael were about to declare War, and no one but him knew?

This was ridiculous!

And bad.

Very, very bad.

"Where's Odin?"

"He's in the throne-room, but why-?"

"I need to see him as soon as possible," Loki interrupted, "Like now."

With that, Loki shoved Thor aside and half-ran out of the library, taking the book with him. As he moved, he did not notice that as he'd shoved his brother, Thor had managed to take the silver sheath and dagger out of his coat pocket while he wasn't looking.

**N._.s._.S**

**"A** **threat of war is a very serious accusation, Loki."**

"It's true."

"I never said I thought you weren't telling the truth."

 _Then what are you saying?_ Loki wanted to shout at him, but instead he just nodded once and looked away, even as the All-Father continued to stare at him from his golden throne.

"What did you say the Vael's name was again?"

"Remus Zak'Vael, son of the King."

"Did he explicitly say he came to declare war on our people?"

"No. He only said he was the harbinger of our dooms."

"Anything else?"

"He said his people would stand behind him and fight."

Okay, so that wasn't quite the truth. The Vael, Remus, had said his people would stand behind him when talking about eradicating the last of the _Frost Giants_ (IE Loki himself), not about Asgard. But he had also said that his people were the _'harbingers of doom,'_ so Loki technically wasn't lying, either.

Odin's one azure eye flashed.

"Anything else, my son? About you in particular?"

He knew!

_Damn._

"He knew about me being a Jotun, if that's what you're getting at," Loki answered, quietly, "And he said that his other mission on Asgard wasn't as important as eliminating me first."

At that, Odin sat back in his chair, his eye narrowing in concern.

"The Vael are known for their hatred of the Frost Giants, it makes sense that he'd go after you," Odin added, thoughtfully, "It stems from their weakness of water."

"I kind of figured that out myself while fighting him."

"There's more to it than that, Loki," Odin continued, ignoring his son's comment, "In the times of Borr, the Vael attempted to destroy the Frost Giants using the Bifrost; essentially the same thing you yourself succeeded in doing. But there was one difference- they were stopped by your grandfather."

"And?"

"If what you say about what Remus Zak'Vael did is true, then the reasons for declaring war might be the same as last time," Odin added, "They'll try to take the Bifrost."

"You mean they'll try again?"

"They don't know that the Jotunheim was all but destroyed by you a year ago. That means they'll come right after you when they find you're the last one left."

"It's just _me_ they want?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. The Vael do not take the time to explain their actions to others."

"Wait, wait," Loki held up his hand, "You're telling me that the Vael, out of _nowhere_ , after not being seen for _a thousand years_ , suddenly want payback from the Jotun because of a war that happened Gods know when, and they'll declare War against Asgard if it means coming to get _me_?"

"As I said, perhaps."

"You don't _know_?!"

"Just before the Vael were defeated by Borr, Ceil Zak'Vael swore that both the Jotunheim and the Borrheim- now called the Odenheim- will fall," Odin said, patiently, "They're not just after you."

"And if they are?" Loki challenged, "What will you do, have a War over _me_?"

"What would you have me do if that were the case?"

"Hand me over, obviously!"

"You know I'll never do that."

"Why not?" Loki demanded, "If it stops a war-"

"You are my son, regardless of whatever wrong you have done in the past," Odin declared, his voice echoing loudly across the silent, golden room, the strength of it making Loki flinch slightly as Odin stood, "And a threat against you is a threat against all Asgard."

As much as Loki wanted to thank him for saying that, he ignored the impulse and just shook his head, running his hand through his black hair in agitation.

"Does that disturb you?"

"Very much so, father," Loki answered, darkly, "More than I could ever say."

And, with Odin looking on with a still-thoughtful look in his aged face, Loki turned on his heel and quickly left the golden room, his book under his arm and his face pale and angry, with only one question burning in his suddenly heavy heart-

_Why?_

**N._.s._.S**


	19. Revelations

**Chapter Nineteen: Revelations.**

" **War is what happens when language fails."**

**\- Margaret Atwood.**

**T** **he Vael are a powerful race of beings often credited with the invention of Curses; powerful spells whose specific purpose is to cause misery and pain to their enemies.**

_They are ruled by King Ceil Zak'Vael._

_Because of their home world's close proximity to the sun, their naturally white, fibrous skins are protected with a thick, black exoskeleton that gives them their trademark black, shadowy appearance, and while they are heavily resistant to fire, their greatest weakness is in turn water; because it dampens the bony exoskeleton and cracks it open, revealing the sensitive white skin that burns even in the faintest light._

_Thanks to their weakness to water, the Vael were inbred with distrust for the Frost Giants, otherwise known as the Jotun. They had- and perhaps still do to this day- heavy preemptive measures settled on their homeworld against what they perceived as their inevitable invasion, and have even tried to make the other eight worlds do the same, but with little success._

_While the Jotun King, Laufey, initially approached with hopes of peace, as he had done with the previous eight worlds aided by King Borr of the Odenheim (back then called the Borrheim), he was regarded with instant suspicion, and his bids for amity were ultimately futile._

_In the Frost Giant's stead, Borr helped keep the peace between the Vaelheim and the Jotunheim._

_But King Laufey never trusted the Vael, or anyone else, again after that._

_Nearly a century after Odin's birth, a predictable rift had grown between the two powerful kingdoms of the Vael and the Jotun, and even while Borr attempted to keep the two at-odd Kings peaceful, their few meetings were often filled with half-veiled threats and insults on both sides._

_Finally, Laufey decided that the Vael- and even the other worlds- were too dangerous to stay in contact with, and his people quickly voted amongst themselves to break contact with them all._

_Even after Borr pleased with Laufey to reconsider breaking contact, the proud Jotun King refused and disappeared into the Jotunheim with his people, and wasn't seen again for nearly a century._

_Of course, the Vaelheim went crazy with suspicion. They believed Laufey vindictive, and while this was true to a fault, the Frost Giant King never wanted to invade the Vaelheim- he knew starting a war with the Vael would mean breaking treaty with the Borrheim and the other eight realms as well, something the King did not want to happen. In reality, the true idea between his people's withdrawal was to ease the tension with the Vaelheim, trying to prove that they were self-sustaining and had no intention of invading._

_But King Ceil Zak'Vael saw only what he wanted to see._

_Breaking into the Odenheim with a small group of his best, elite warriors, called the Black Hunt, Ceil Zak'Vael planned on destroying Jotunheim once and for all. His men overpowered the Gatekeeper and the Vael very nearly succeeded in his plan, but was stopped by King Borr at the last second, but the Jotunheim sustained heavy damage that they never truly recovered from._

_In punishment for his deeds, King Zak'Vael and his people were excommunicated from the nine other worlds, forbidden to ever leave their own lands and forbidden to even make contact for the rest of time, and so far, no Vael has ever broken that decree._

_But the peace between the Borrheim and the Jotunheim did not last long._

**N._.s._.S**

**I** **t was funny how things came together like this.**

Loki closed the book with a sharp snap and tossed the thing aside, picking up yet another one from the large stack next to his table. The original, old book he had found in the library had raised nothing but more questions about the Vaelheim and their history with the Nine Worlds.

Unfortunately, it was becoming probable that all the Vael's history on their powers and their Curses (which was what Loki was actually trying to find), had been destroyed after their excommunication by the Borrheim, which was as frustrating as it was truly expected.

There would be no reason to keep them after they disappeared.

Loki had been sitting in the library for hours now, and would not be surprised in the slightest if it turned out he'd already been here a full day or two. He'd been rushing like mad to find the information he needed after his conversation with Odin, desperate enough to forgo explaining anything to anyone first, desperate enough to do nothing but search.

And he had absolutely no idea why.

What Odin had said to him bothered him more than it actually should have- in fact, it should have made him feel thousands of times better about himself and his standing with him than how bad it was making him feel in reality.

_"You are my son, regardless of whatever wrong you have done in the past."_

Something deep inside the God of Mischief clenched painfully and he sighed, clenching his fist against his chest and wearily shaking his head.

" _A threat against you is a threat against all Asgard."_

_Why?_

That question haunted him more than anything now.

_"Does that disturb you?"_

It did, for far too many reasons for Loki to count.

And so, with renewed vigor, and in his haste to escape his own troubled thoughts, Loki just returned to his books, disappearing back into the darkest parts of history and, unknowingly, following a path written out for him alone in ancient, sprawling script.

**N._.s._.S**

**I** **t turned out the Vael's strongest powers were centered in the psyche.** _They were not physical beings in the least, and most of their communications were formed through connecting their very minds with others. All it took was mere eye-contact for a Vael to be able to project its voice into another's mind, which explained how Remus Zak'Vael could speak to Loki freely, without the need for a mouth._

_The Vael normally communicated with powerful ranges of pictures and emotions, disregarding the traditional, spoken and written word for a more "meaningful" language centered on experiences alone, which made it difficult for beings outside their own race to understand their meaning without assistance._

_When it came to battle, the Vael's strength was vast and almost insanely powerful. With the right tweak or nudging of their victim's mind or innermost thoughts, they could make them go insane, turn on their own comrades, or even force suicide by the force of persuasion alone._

_But their Curses were even more inconceivable._

_The Vael believe that every being in the entire Galaxy, whether or not that being was one of their own kind or not, has a soul that could be seen, even touched and felt, and held incredible power that could only be reached if the being that held in question is strong enough._

_In the Vael's opinion, souls have minds of their own, and show the innermost wishes of whom it belongs to. Each soul is different and it is only through deep meditation and self-assertion that the true powers of a soul, which have never been completely revealed, can be reached._

_The Vael also believe that a soul can be broken._

_Breaking a soul takes incredible skill, and requires the one that steals to soul to all but break its own in recompense for the act. It is seen as the ultimate show of hatred for a Vael to take a soul for its own; for the one whose soul is stolen literally rots away its own life-body, and is essentially damned to an eternity of wandering the world of the living without purpose._

**N._.s._.S**

**S** **o that's what happened.**

_That's_ what Remus Zak'Vael did to him.

He'd literally been given the Vael's biggest middle finger just because he was a _Jotun._

If it was that easy getting rid of him, why were the Vael going to declare war on Asgard then? Remus essentially did their work for him?

Unless, of course, there was another reason. The Vael did say that Loki had to be taken out first before he went on to his original mission is Asgard…

Whatever that-

_"Loki!"_

Without so much as a warning, something pulled heavily on the back of his chair and sent him crashing into the ground backwards.

Blinking and speechless, Loki found himself looking at Thor from the ground.

"Oops."

"Oops?" His voice came out rough from disuse, and he had to clear his throat before repeating the incredulous exclamation as he rolled off the chair and quickly got to his feet, _"Oops?!"_

"I needed your attention," Thor answered, clearly undaunted by the exasperated glower his brother was giving him, "I called your name at least five times, but you didn't answer."

"You didn't have to do _that,_ though."

"It worked, though, didn't it?"

"Well, what do you want?" Loki demanded, as he picked up the book off the floor- he'd dropped it when Thor grabbed the back of his chair, "I'm working on something."

"You've been in here for _three days_ ," Thor informed him, seriously, "Everyone is worried."

"You mean _you're_ worried," Loki corrected, pulling the chair upright again, "And I'm busy."

"Working on what? Father told me-"

"Then you know that it's important."

Thor put a hand on his shoulder as he made to sit back down.

"Brother, please, come out with me," Thor said, "I won't bother you again if you do."

Loki cast a look between his brother's hopeful look, his book, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

**N._.s._.S**


	20. One Last Talk II

**Chapter Twenty: One Last Talk II.**

**"Sometimes we wait too long for the forgiveness of our fathers."**

**\- Harley King.**

**"Three days, though, Loki,"** Thor said, throwing him a troubled look as he deftly skipped a rock over the water. He was off aim, however, and the rock ended up disappearing into the grass without even skimming the surface of the pool.

"What kind of information are you looking for, exactly?" He added, after throwing another rock and realizing his brother wouldn't talk without being asked directly.

"The kind that will help if the Vael actually are about to start a war."

"Father said they might be after you, though," Thor answered, darkly, "What happens if they are?"

"I'm sure father already told you what my solution to that was?"

"Handing you over to them isn't an option, Loki."

"If it stops a war though, we may have to consider-"

"We aren't handing you over to the enemy even if it means war!"

"Then I'll give myself up."

Thor shot him a truly dangerous look and grabbed Loki's shoulder, pulling them so close together that they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"I'll lock you in chains before you even have that chance."

Loki pushed him away and scooped up a rock, throwing it with no gentleness at all into the lake, causing violent ripples to form in the center of the pool that washed up in waves at their feet.

"You and father continue to shock me," he said, quietly, causing Thor to look over at him, his face still pale with anger, "I save your life and suddenly you two think I'm part of the family again."

"You are part-"

"Don't you dare give me that!" Loki snapped, firing up and rounding on his brother at once in fury, "The only reason why you and father are treating me any different from before is because I saved your life!"

"Is that what you think?" Thor shouted back, actually, reeling as he stepped back, "Is that what honestly why you think we won't give you up to them?!"

"I know it is!" Loki declared, "Don't tell me that you wouldn't have seriously considered this if it happened before Malekith showed up!"

"So the thought of our being family never occurred, then?" Thor demanded, his voice almost shaking with his rage, "We're family, regardless of what you did! That won't ever change!"

"Perhaps it should, then!" Loki retorted, harshly, "I don't know why you two think that just because I did one good thing in my life, that it should mean that I'm suddenly you!"

"One good- wait," Thor interrupted himself, sounding truly stunned, "- Me?"

"Yes, you! Who do you think started all this?" Loki had completely lost control by this point, and continued talking without even thinking about what he was saying first, "Do you think that if I thought you and I were equals after I found out that I was Laufey's kin, that I would have done any of this? You and father both, for all your high and mighty talk, have absolutely no idea what I went through after I realized what I was! It took exile, death, and nearly destroying Jotunheim and Earth to get either of you to see it!"

"And now, just because I saved your sorry, miserable butt one time," Loki was breathing hard as he dropped his voice from a shout to a deadly murmur, "That you two suddenly get to pat me on the head and say "good boy," and "I'll protect you" after the hell I've been through?!"

He'd moved away from Thor during his rant, and he was visibly shaking by the time he finished, anxiously running his hands viciously though his hair, trying to regain his composure by taking deep breaths and shooting Thor a warning "back off right now or I will hurt you" look when he stepped forward. Surprisingly, the God of Thunder simply backed off, his hands up in front of his chest.

Loki regained his composure within a few minutes and when Thor cautiously stepped forward to speak, he nodded his approval- but revoked it near instantly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Thor, I swear to the Gods if that's all you've got to say, I'm going to try my best to kill you; right here, right now. And I loose, I will keep trying for the rest of my life."

"Kill me, then," Thor answered holding out his arms, "I don't know what else to say."

"Of course you don't," Loki answered, darkly, "Now that I have a reason for being the way I am other than just being insane, you have nothing to say."

"I never thought you were insane, brother."

"I wonder what you thought I was, then."

"All I knew was that you needed to be stopped."

Loki didn't answer as he scooped up a stone and bounced it in his palm, watching the blue-grey thing go up and down a few times before throwing it as hard as he could. It flew clear over the water and disappeared into the grass with a satisfying rustle of leaves.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Thor asked, "Father and I, we would have-"

"You would have what?" Loki interrupted, looking over at him in disgust, "What, exactly? You were on Earth and father was too busy worrying about you to talk to me until just before he collapses."

"We could have done something," Thor amended, gently, "Something other than nothing."

"Such a shame it didn't happen like that," Loki said, quietly, reaching for another rock, "Could have saved a lot of people."

"No, we could have saved you."

"Tch."

Thor catches Loki's wrist before he throws the rock and takes it from him, bouncing it in his palm for a moment before dropping to back into the grass.

"Loki," he said, seriously, "I'm sorry. For everything."

The God of Mischief stares at him for a long moment before sighing and rubbing away the lines of exhausted worry on his forehead.

"So am I, brother-" he finally answers, looking out into the blackening sky, his thoughts leaving his pain and wrongs behind at last as it turned to the uncertain future, knowing what could only lay behind-

\- Death, war, and destruction-

"- And you'll never know just how much."

And they're silent for ages, until finally, Loki turns and walked away for what he knew could only be the last time. And, as he left his older brother behind, staring out at the suddenly empty, black lake, the only light streamed from the bright, lonely full moon above them…

Until it, too, was blacked out by angry clouds that could only hint at impending disaster.

**N._.s._.S**

**"I'm worried about him, father."** _Thor said, strongly, as he stepped toward Odin's throne,_ "I think he's either hiding something or about to do something stupid and get himself killed."

"What your brother chooses to do from here on out, is his decision alone," _Odin answered, softly, rising from his golden throne,_ "I released him from the decrees that held him back. He is free to choose his next move without fear of punishment from me."

"What?" _Thor responded, incredulously,_ "You released him? Why?"

"He has proved himself to be a worthy Asgardian, and proved he has our kingdom's best interests at heart," _The All-Father said, gently, descending the steps to put a hand on his eldest's shoulder,_ "I believe he will do the right thing, regardless of where it leads him."

"He will give himself to the Vael. If we don't stop him-"

"Your brother is allowed to forge his own path, Thor, as you did yourself on Earth, and even do now."

"I can't let him-"

"You will support your brother as I do," _Odin interrupted, his voice stern and gentle at the same time as his hand slipped from Thor's shoulder,_ "For you know you cannot hope to stop a man like Loki once his mind is made."

_As his father left the throne-room, Thor reached into his pocket and slowly withdrew the silver sheath and dagger he had stolen from Loki in the library days ago, twirling them silently as he, too, slowly made his decision._

"Damn you, Loki," _he murmured, staring at the bright sapphire on the hilt of the beautiful blade, remembering how long it had taken him to find it- just the perfect touch on a perfect gift,_ "Why must you always choose the hardest of paths?"

  
**N._.s._.S**


	21. Sleeping on the Job

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sleeping on the Job.**

**"Details matter, it's worth waiting to get it right."**   
**\- Steve Jobs.**

**L** **oki had in his lap the book on the Vael, a few pieces of loose paper, and a pen.** As he thought about what he would write, he absently played with the Rubik cube Jane had given him.

His conversation with Thor in the courtyard had lightened him in a way he hadn't expected.

He found it was easier to concentrate on the future instead of dwelling in the past.

An added mercy was that he no longer had to worry about what Thor thought of his Jotun side- his brother had never seen that part of him as anything but still _him_.

It didn't seem to matter to the God of Thunder that they weren't blood at all.

The fact that Thor had only seen him as someone that needed to be stopped other than just someone evil or insane (or, of course, both) certainly helped too-

And even helped reinforce Loki's own personal belief (and hope) that he wasn't crazy to begin with, which was heartening in its own right.

Loki had never imagined he would ever get the chance to tell his brother the things he did tonight- he never expected to tell anyone those things in fact, though they were the best explanation, and even the best excuse he had, for all of his actions, bad or good.

_Left, right, up, up, down, up again…_

Now that Loki had a few months to think about everything he had done up to now, he came to realize that the dark voice from the back of his mind had preyed on his reaction to finding out his true heritage and the assumptions he'd made after the fact (such as he and Thor not being equals all their lives) and had essentially used that insecurity not only to control him, but against him, as well.

But now that he knew that, Loki could have kicked himself for letting it run so wild.

But, selfishly, he couldn't bring himself to regret some of the things he'd done, even now.

Sure, he regretted hurting and betraying Thor and Odin, of course, but he did not, and would never, regret killing Laufey or nearly destroying the Jotunheim. Doing both, though it had obviously allowed his madness to completely consume him later, had allowed Loki a tremendous personal victory.

It proved that he was not his biological father's son- that he wasn't, and never would be on his side- and killing the Jotun King himself was an added bonus of sorts, even though it turned out later that what Loki had done was the last thing Odin had wanted him to.

_Left, right, right, down…_

Now, though, he was, for the first time in a year, on the same page as everyone else. He understood that while what he had done was wrong, he did have a chance at forgiveness- which was proven to him by Odin when he brought him back. He understood that he had acted out of anger and even fear, and allowed that to control him as he lashed out at everyone he could.

He had become so wrapped up in _what_ he was, that he'd forgotten _who_ he was.

And it showed.

_Ah-ha!_

Holding up the completed Rubik cube, Loki Odinsson slowly turned it in his pale, suddenly shaking hands, and smiled, admiring how the childish, bright colors glinted, somehow knowingly, in the faint light.

He had found himself again.

And beyond that, he had finally found his path.

On an impulse, he reached into the deepest part of his coat pocket for the sapphire-embedded dagger and sheath, and when he didn't find it, hurried to his feet and patted his pockets, feeling for the weapon. When he didn't find it, he suddenly remembered shoving Thor when he'd went to speak with Odin.

Had his brother managed to…

Loki couldn't help but laugh out loud as he sat back down again.

The God of Thunder was learning the art of mischief!

As he returned, still chuckling quietly to himself, to his place, sitting on the edge of the balcony's fence with his back against the wall, he slowly opened back up his book, returning to where he had left off, shrugging off the disappearance of the weapon without a hitch.

And now, with his thoughts clear, finally unburdened by the past, and the path he would take clear at last, he worked to save the future.

**N._.s._.S**

**W** **hen it came to his status of Head Medic, Sanat Eir pretty much knew everything there was to know, and certainly those few lucky enough to see him work knew that by now.  
**

No one else even dared even to question him anymore except Odin; but even the great All-Father trusted him enough to check up on him only when he felt it was important enough.

Like this business with his son, Loki.

That certainly was important.

However, something that even the All-Father had to respect was that the medic had once been a General under King Borr himself during the times of peace with the Jotunheim, and he had studied their bodies closely; and was even given special permission by a then (sort of) affable King Laufey to study under them, something that was rarely given and had never been before nor since.

And, incredibly, as he learned more and more about the Jotun, his interest in them never faltered, in fact, it doubled along with his respect for the hardened, battle-worthy creatures; and not even the War that followed broke his quiet reverence for them, which still lasted to this day despite everything that had happened.

Knowing all this, the chance to look at a Jotun whose very psyche was embedded with Asgard reasonably intrigued the old medic, and while he wished to study him a bit more, his even deeper respect for Odin stopped him from delving too deep, and he simply did what he was told.

Like now, for instance.

The All-Father had asked him to check in on Loki at least once a day, from a distance, which Eir had certainly been doing all along. Thankfully, the Jotun had been much too interested in whatever book he was reading in the library the past few days to notice him, and aside from nearly being caught when the God of Thunder showed up and unknowingly passed right by him, he had been doing his task well enough.

Now, he slipped into the God of Mischief's bedroom to check on him once more. He had hoped to catch him awake so he could observe him, but it seemed that the medic was finally out of luck, for Loki had fallen asleep by now, slumbering quietly out on the balcony, his strange old book sitting on his lap, still open.

Eir stared at the young man before him before venturing silently closer, his bright, beetle-black eyes narrowing as he stared hard at him, as if looking for something only his practiced eyes could locate. Knowing it would not be wise to wake the God (it would be akin to poking a sleeping dragon in the eye at this point), Eir simply watched how he slept; his great skill allowing him to see what others couldn't.

From the way his eyes were closed, gently but tightly, with no wrinkles of force, told the medic that Loki was not unconscious, and the way his eyes shifted quickly and quietly under the lids said that he was experiencing intense dreaming, but not a nightmare. His breathing, thankfully, was deep and light; that meant that he was calm and not in any pain on the physical level, and that he was not injured to the point where it was affecting his vitals, unlike how it was at the end of the battle.

The only thing that caught his concern was that the Jotun was twitching occasionally, and his hand was almost unconsciously, instantly placed over his chest, and with each twitch, came a clench over that area every time, timing up perfectly with each other with every instance Eir counted.

Twitches of this sort and area pointed to a pain that clearly pointed toward the psyche. Either Loki had traded conscious, physical pain for the unconscious sort, or he was feeling the onset of a case of PTSD; which was expected of someone who'd gone through everything that he had recently.

Eir kept timing the beats of the twitches to the clenches, and still, they timed perfectly.

After a few more timings to confirm his suspicion, the medic slowly rose to his feet and, his job complete and a mental not to tell Odin of this new development added, he pulled off his own black scarf and rested it over the Frost Giant's shoulders before making his way out of the room again, nearly running into Odin himself on his way out.

"Good eve," Eir greeted him with a bow of his head, "How now?"

The All-Father simply inclined his head.

"Your son is doing well," Eir stated, "There are one or two things I'll be watching for, however."

"Such as?"

"He displays the beginnings of PTSD- it's a stress disorder," he added when Odin's brows shifted together, "Nothing to worry about, plenty of rest should do the trick. However, if I were you, I'd keep someone like Thor close to him."

"And why is that?"

"People heal better when they're closest to those they care about the most," Eir said with a slight shrug, "It's more for some emotional support than anything else-"

The medic suddenly stopped speaking, and Odin turned as he followed his gaze. It was none other than Thor rounding the corner, carrying with him a dark blue box under his arm. The young man stopped when he saw them, and then continued towards them.

"Father, Eir," he said, looking between them.

"Good eve," Eir answered as he quickly turned back to Odin, "See that you mind what I have said."

And with that, the good medic turned on his heel and walked away as Thor approached his father. He could hear the two murmuring and Odin explaining who Eir actually was as he turned the same corner Thor had just moments ago, smirking all the way back to the Med Wing.

**N._.s._.S**

**"W** **here did you get that?" Jane asked as she looked over Thor's shoulder**. _The God of Thunder was sharpening a five-inch silver dagger with a pretty, rich blue sapphire embedded in its hilt that glistened beautifully in the light of their room,_ "It doesn't look like something you'd use."

"It's not mine, but Loki's," _Thor answered, carefully replacing the blade into its sheath and standing up,_ "I made this for him when we were kids. It's never been sharpened or used in battle."

"So you're going to give it to him now that it is?"

"Well, I did steal it from him a few days ago in the library so I could do this in the first place," _Thor answered with a chuckle,_ "I'd better get it back to him before he notices."

 _Jane laughed and shook her head._ "You _stole_ it?"

"Pick-pocketed, actually."

"Same thing!" _Jane retorted with a laugh,_ "But he really didn't notice?"

"He was too busy shoving me out of the way."

"What did he have this on him for in the first place, though?" _She answered, taking the silver sheath and dagger from Thor when he offered them to her, curiously turning it in her hands and running a finger over the intricate designs,_ "Weren't Odin's decrees still in effect three days ago?"

"Indeed they were," _Thor told her,_ "But the dagger couldn't be used to cut hair, let alone flesh."

"But why would he carry it then?"

"Maybe just having it helped him somehow."

"A dagger?"

"You'd be surprised."

 _Jane handed the weapon back to Thor and smiled._ "Better give it back to him, then."

Thor gave her a kiss and dutifully headed out the door.

**N._.s._.S**

**Many y** **ears ago, if you were fortunate and had a good eye, you could look up to the golden tower on clear, starry nights and see a thin figure sitting quietly on a balcony, fast asleep with a book in hand.**

That person, of course was Loki.

Thanks to a vociferous older brother who couldn't keep still for a moment, the God of Mischief often resorted to reading late into the night under the stars for the sake of some peace and quiet; only to fall asleep and be found in the wee hours of the morning by his mother, who'd come to check on him.

After retrieving the blue-velvet box from its place up in the tower, Thor went back down to Loki's room, but as he rounded the corner, found none other than Sanat Eir and Odin himself standing outside the door. They looked calm; so nothing bad could have happened, and as he approached them, the two of them looked over at them and Eir actually smiled.

"Father, Eir," Thor said, and looked between them again.

"Good eve," Eir said, politely, before turning to Odin, "See that you mind what I have said."

With that, the Head Medic brushed past Thor and left the scene, though Thor noticed that the man was moving especially more quickly than the seemingly neutral situation called for, and actually broke into a sprint as he rounded the corner when he thought they weren't looking.

"What was that all about?"

"Eir likes to keep an eye on his patients," Odin answered, with a glance at the bedroom door, "Especially those that are of a special interest to him."

"Loki is an interest?"

"He has studied his profession for near a millennium now, and some of those were spent extensively studying under the Jotun."

"So he knows how to help?"

"Of course, my son. Now," Odin gestured to the blue box, "You have something for your brother?"

"Aye."

"Then go along," his father said, kindly, stepping aside and allowing his son to pass.

**N._.s._.S**


	22. One Last Talk III

**Chapter Twenty-Two: One Last Talk III.**

" **Sometimes we wait too long for the forgiveness of our fathers."**

- **Harley King.**

 **T** **he sun was already high in the sky when Loki started writing.** His pen made gentle tapping noises as he wrote on the paper that lay against the book on his lap. His head was bowed and there was such a look on his face that if one had seen him at that moment, they could have mistook him for a schoolboy.

One could tell by just looking at the God of Mischief that what he was working on had his pure, undivided concentration, as if it weren't just something he was writing, but an extension of himself, an extension of his own thoughts; his mind, and even something far beyond that.

And so, as he worked he did not notice Odin slip quietly into his room until he heard the footsteps, and when he looked up and spotted him coming out onto the balcony, he just looked back down to his sheet of paper, though, as the All-Father noted, he didn't write another word.

He was listening; waiting for him to speak.

"I have released you from your punishment."

Loki did not react beyond tightening his grip on his pen.

"You are free to do as you wish."

"What would you have me do with this, father?" Loki answered, as he turned back to his writing, though Odin saw that his son's eyes had still not left him.

"I would have you do as you do now; working to help aid us against the Vael."

"The Vael will come within the year," Loki declared as he set pen to paper again, though he didn't actually continue to write, because he spoke again, "There will be war, no matter what we do now or whatever diplomacy any of us try when they come."

"I know."

"Then you probably also know what I will do with your gift of freedom."

"I do."

"And you will not try to stop me?"

"I will not," Odin confirmed, gently, "But I fear your brother will."

"Perhaps," Loki said, nodding once in agreement, "This time it's inevitable."

"Inevitable?"

Loki did not answer.

The two fell into an odd silence, neither knowing what else to say. Finally, the All-Father seemed to realize the conversation was over, and he let the matter go as he turned.

"I didn't do it for you."

Odin stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to find that Loki wasn't looking at him anymore, or even at his writing, but out over the golden city.

"I didn't do it for you," his son repeated, though gently, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

And with that, Odin left.

Even after the door shut and his father was long gone, Loki continued staring out into the city, and, with the sun overhead, his heart soaring, and his mind clear, the God of Mischief finally turned back to his parchment and continued writing.

But he was smiling.

**N._.s._.S**


	23. Out to Get Him

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Out to Get Him.**

**"Though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil."**

**\- Alex Garland.**

**"N** **ever you mind."**

Sanat Eir doesn't even look up from the book he's reading, even calmly turning a page even as the God of Thunder glowered dangerously at him from across the desk the medic is sitting, quite comfortably, at.

After Thor had delivered the blade to Loki's room- Loki had been asleep out on the balcony again and the man had thought it best to let him rest- he decided to head up to the Med Wing to Eir and ask him about the things he had said after the battle with the Space Dragon and the Vael.

So far, though, no luck.

"You were keen to speak when he lay unconscious."

"When it mattered, yes, indeed I was."

"Tell me this, then: does my brother know any of it?"

The Head Medic looks up at that, and his dark eyes flash a little- maybe it was in annoyance; maybe in anger; maybe even sadness- but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and Eir returns to his book.

"He doesn't, no. And nor shall he."

"It is his right to know of such things."

"Then it will be upon his own word that I explain it to him," Eir answered, his dark eyes shifting back up at Thor, a single dark brow rising, "And not before, nor to anyone else."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you," Eir reminded him, somewhat sternly, "But you would not listen."

"I'm listening now."

The Head Medic stared at Thor for a long, contemplative moment before shutting his book with a sharp snap and standing to his feet, scraping back his chair with a loud, harsh screech.

"You know not what you're seeking."

"I know it has to deal with my brother." Thor shot back, fighting to keep his temper as the Medic walked casually by him and turned his back.

_Who do you think started all this?_

Something in Thor clenched at the memory of his younger brother's words, and he knew them to be true. It was by his actions Loki learned the secret surrounding his birth in the first place, and further, his fault Loki did all that he did in retaliation for it.

"You must tell me, Eir," he tried again, "I must know now."

_Do you think that if I thought you and I were equals after I found out that I was Laufey's kin, that I would have done any of this?_

Eir turns back to him, and his dark hazel eyes suddenly soften.

_You and father both, for all your high and mighty talk, have absolutely no idea what I went through after I realized what I was!_

"You will not take well to the tale," he stated, quietly, "What surrounds your brother is something that goes far beyond all that you know, far beyond what anyone except those who were there can tell now- a tale that goes all the way back to the Borrheim."

_It took exile, death, and nearly destroying Jotunheim and Earth to get either of you to see it!_

"I need to know."

 _And now, just because I saved your sorry, miserable butt one time, you two suddenly get to pat me on the head and say_ _"good boy,"_ _and_ _"I'll protect you"_ _after the hell I've been through?!_

The medic gives him one last, searching look, before turning away again.

"So be it, then."

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **he Jotun are more complex than most others give them credit for.** _Most people see them as monsters or worse, others see them as cold-blooded killers who'd have a war for the hell of it._

_But that is far from the truth._

_Masters of the icy elements, with their strongest, Laufey, at their lead, the Jotunheim flourished a long time before the rise of the Borrheim; and some believe, even before many of the other worlds as well, although this idea is often disregarded or ignored completely, as there is no proof._

_But just because you can't prove something, doesn't mean it's not true._

**N._.s._.S**

**L** **oki didn't even notice the blue velvet box until that night; and only then because it stuck out so starkly against the white curtains around the made-up bed.  
**

Thor must have done this, he decided, taking the familiar, silver dagger out of the box and elegantly twirling it as he returned to the balcony; He took it and… sharpened it?

Huh.

Whatever Loki thought Thor would do with the dagger, it wasn't this.

He placed the weapon on top of the leather-bound book and the folded, completed letter to Thor that lay inside the pages, next to the completed Rubik cube, and stared out into the darkening, starry sky, smiling despite the growing unease he felt.

 _Would_ the Vael really start a war with Asgard? It was likely, sure, and Loki was prepared for it, even; but if it were so simple as handing a single man over, wouldn't their King, Ceil Zak'Vael, have made that demand clear before sending the dragon and, more importantly, his own _son_ , to attack them?

None of this was adding up.

It was common sense that if you wanted something, you tried to get it nicely from those who had it first instead of attacking them right off the bat.

Unless, of course, you had another motive.

Loki pushed _those_ thoughts quickly away before looking down at the few things on the banister. The dagger glistened brightly, almost cheerfully, in the moonlight, and he looked back up, finding that the dark clouds that had been hanging around the past few nights had mysteriously cleared away.

If the God of Mischief was superstitious, he'd have probably called it a good omen.

But he wasn't, so he simply looked back over the golden city, covered in darkness.

**N._.s._.S**

**S** **ome say that the Jotunheim and the Vaelheim were destined enemies; and that, at least, was true.** _While the Jotun boasted complete control over their ice and even elements of the so-called "supernatural" sort, the Vael, by opposition, boasted the mastery of the flame and special powers of the psyche.  
_

_They were destined to clash, it seemed, and if for only no reason than that._

_Borr, Odin's father and your grandfather, fought for centuries to keep control over these two constantly-fighting worlds, believing that a full-scale clash would be catastrophic to the rest of the worlds around them. However, even the previous All-Father could keep these two worlds apart very long, and so entered the fray himself in order to quell it, eventually beating both King Laufey and King Ceil Zak'Vael and forcing them into treaties that ultimately would help only the other Eight Worlds._

_For the record, it was not King Laufey who rebelled against the treaties first; it was Ceil Zak'Vael, blinded by fear and hatred._

_It was he who eventually broke the treaty first._

_And all the Jotun were guilty of were fighting back._

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **he pain started at near midnight.**

Loki had managed to fall asleep on the balcony again when he was woken by a sudden, jabbing pain in his chest; the exact place where he was stabbed by Algrim, and the same place where Remus Zak'Vael had sank his fingers into while Cursing him.

In moments he was awake and on the ground, almost writhing in pain. Finally, he managed to draw his hand away from his chest, and even through his blurred vision and the near complete darkness around him, he could see something wet and glistening on it.

It was _blood._

The God of Mischief stared blankly at his hand for a long time before he was able to stand up, using the banister to support himself.

_Laufeysson._

An icy chill crept up Loki's spine as he turned, daring to look far below the balcony.

And, sure enough, standing on the steps of the palace, was a tall, shadowy figure.

A Vael.

_No way._

Taking the silver dagger from the banister and slipping it into the inside folds of his jacket and without even a second idea of what he was about to do, or even the thought or care of what it could mean, Loki quietly jumped over the edge, using the windows of other rooms to stop the fall as he easily slipped down the smooth, golden surface of the tower.

He landed just a few meters away, behind the Vael and away from the castle, and now that Loki had a chance to look at it in the pale light of the moon, he realized, with some relief, that it wasn't Remus Zak'Vael, returned from the dead and come to haunt him from beyond the grave.

This one was taller than Remus, standing at almost seven feet. His skin was still pure, smooth black, but it was almost snake-like, scaly looking, and his features were sharp, lean, and muscular- full grown. His hair was long, and incredibly sleek and soft; and as it was the same midnight black as his skin, it added to the fact that he looked like a human shadow.

What set this Vael apart from Remus was that he wore a jeweled crown that reminded Loki more of a necklace. It wrapped around his forehead with gleaming silver string, and had a single tear-shaped, midnight blue crystal hanging from it in the middle of his forehead, like a simple, but important, amulet. The sword at his back was pure silver and had nothing else adorning it.

His eyes were midnight blue, a startling contrast from Remus', and were strong and dark.

Almost terrifyingly dark.

The kind that would probably haunt his dreams for a while.

He looked proud, noble, as the Vael, Remus Zak'Vael, had been before him, and with that thought came the startling realization of just who this Vael could be:

_Ceil Zak'Vael._

Remus' father.

King of the Vaelheim.

 _Laufeysson,_ The King repeated the name as if it were foreign to him, drawing the syllables out and tilting his head to the side a little, just as his son before him had done, _Laufeysson._

"That is not my name."

 _I know well_ who _you think you are._ _A son of Odin, yes?_ Loki had the sneaking impression that the Vael was trying not to dissolve into laughter at that, _But that does not change_ what _you are, does it?_

"Your son said very much the same."

Those midnight blue eyes darkened at the mention of his dead son, but the King let out a high, chilling laugh anyway, one that resonated darkly in the air.

 _My son was a fool to Curse you instead of killing you when he had the chance, and for giving you even a mercy upon his dying breath,_ Ceil said, quietly, as he drew his silver blade, _But it matters not, for while you still yet live, your soul crumbles inside._

"So your target _is_ me," Loki concluded, softly, even as he quietly, instinctively, placed a hand over his still-bleeding chest, "You're about to start a war over a single Jotun."

 _You?_ The King's eyes lit back up again, this time in clear amusement; _You think you're important enough to start a war over, Laufeysson?_

"My father certainly thinks so."

 _Does he really, I wonder?_ The Vael King's midnight blue eyes narrowed a bit before he stepped back, twirling his blade of silver again as he looked over Loki again in a seemingly contemplative- but stunned, gesture, _Odin would have a War over a single Jotun?_

"I don't understand it myself," Loki admitted, quietly, "But yes."

 _You Jotun always seem to get in the way. Your kin, Laufey, was no exception to that when he stood against me three thousand years ago,_ Ceil finally stated, cryptically, twirling his sword once more, _And it seems that nor are you._

And with that, the God of Mischief knew that this could end only one way.

He was prepared for what came next.

Their weapons, the Vael's blade and his staff of ice, collided with such a force that Loki was amazed that no one, not even a single guard, came rushing out of the castle to see what was happening when the ground at their feet seemed to quake with the force of the many blows that came after.

But that wasn't a concern as of this moment.

Loki knew it wasn't safe for them to fight here- if the alarms were set off, if Heimdall saw them, or, hell; even if some fool looked out the window, there would be people; soldiers or otherwise, flooding this place, Thor and Odin would be called out, and Thor surely would try to get involved…

But Loki did not want that.

By the Gods, he would be the one who settled this, once and for all.

It had to be him.

 _Needed_ to be.

**N._.s._.S**

**A** **fter the War with the Jotunheim, which was brought on by the "ridiculously light" punishment the Vael received for their attempted destruction of the Jotunheim, Borr was left with no choice but to exile the Frost Giants along with the Vael, which Laufey was forced to accept.**

_After that, he made sure that if either of the races returned, either to wedge war against each other or Asgard itself, that there would be precautions._

_Among others, two precautions against the Jotun in particular stood out._

_First, a mature Frost Giant's powers would be blotted out by Asgard's naturally strong sun, and if that Frost Giant were as strong (or stronger) than Laufey, then magical, automatic protections would be put in place, and that extra power, in essence, would collapse upon itself and be essentially useless._

_Second; if the Giant in question was of Laufey's kin or Laufey himself, his powers would fizzle out more quickly than even the Vael's would; as it was widely known that Laufey's power in particular, was, by nature, genetic and could bear more devastation and force than any other Giant known to Asgardian lore._

_This is why, by crossfire, Odin's adopted son, Loki, who was indeed the son of Laufey, was included._

_Because from the day he was brought to Asgard, the very air was out to stop him._

**N._.s._.S**


	24. Angel in the Ice

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Angel in the Ice.**

" **The treachery of a demon is nothing; when compared to the betrayal of an angel."**

**\- Brenna Yovanoff.**

**T** **his battle was perhaps the hardest one Loki ever had to fight.**

And not just because of the duel itself.

In fact, the God of Mischief could easily say _that_ was the least of his problems.

Taking the battle to the Courtyard- the only pace Loki could think of on such short notice- had actually given him a fighting chance against the powerful psychic alien King. Because of the lake, Loki could reinforce his slowly weakening barriers of gold with ice, and even use the water itself against his opponent; knowing from the battle with the King's son that it was their weakness.

And so it went for what felt like hours in an obvious stalemate, blow after blow; each becoming easier to counter or block as time wore on. Gold met with midnight blue, then with bright azure with roaring, crimson flames, and then with a blade of silver against a staff of ice.

 _You have combined your Asgardian training with your Frost Giant self,_ The King commented, dryly, as they clashed once more, _Such a thing is indeed testament to just how thick your blood really is._

Loki knew better to answer that.

He simply fought on.

**N._.s._.S**

**T** **hor left the Med Wing in silence after Sanat Eir finished his story.** The medic didn't seem too surprised with the God of Thunder's reaction, and said nothing when he walked off in a daze, simply returning to his desk and to his book without another word as the door closed.

He wasn't exactly surprised- he remembered hearing all sorts of downplayed stories about the War between Asgard and the Jotunheim when he was a child, though now he knew the truth, he realized that these stories had to have been told as they were because Loki was always there, listening alongside him.

Because even then, they were protecting him from the truth.

All that was new was the introduction of the Vaelheim.

_Do you think that if I thought you and I were equals after I found out that I was Laufey's kin, that I would have done any of this?_

Suddenly, something clicked.

_Regardless of what Odin raised you to be, or of what you are trying to become, you are still just another Frost Giant, Laufeysson._

Thor nearly crashed into several people as he sprinted along the corridor, heading straight for Loki's room, already summoning Mjolnir and waving at several guards posted near the stairwell to follow and sounding the alarm, hoping against all common sense that he was wrong.

_He is a Jotun, and no arguing is ever going to change that._

The doors to Loki's room burst open, nearly knocking off their hinges with the force, and when Loki did not show himself immediately, Thor knew his fears were confirmed even as he desperately ran out onto the balcony. And, upon finding the book and the Rubik cube abandoned, but the dagger and his younger brother gone, the God of Thunder knew it was already far too late.

"Sound the alarm!" He snapped at the guards behind him, "Now!"

But that sure as hell wasn't about to stop him.

Thor picked up the now-completed Rubik cube and turned the toy in his hands. As he did so, he happened to notice a piece of folded paper sticking neatly out of the pages of the book his brother had been reading for the past few days, and the God of Thunder slipped it out and unfolded it in curiosity.

Loki was an unbelievably brilliant reader (and writer), better than anyone Thor had ever met; so there was no reason for him to write anything down, but as Thor read it, he realized something:

Loki did not write himself a note.

He'd written his brother a letter.

A letter for Thor.

As he finished reading, his hands were noticeably shaking with a mixture of emotions (ranging from shock to fury), he happened to look down at his feet…

Only to see blood winking garishly up at him in the light.

And that was the final straw.

The letter was whipped away in the strong wind as Thor leapt up and disappeared into the blackening skies, heading toward the Courtyard at breakneck speed, already swinging Mjolnir in preparation for a powerful strike of thunder.

Far behind and far below him, the golden city was lighting up, as lighting began to roar and the black clouds spewed forth blindingly bright flashes of azure light that fissured down into the dark world around it, breaking the peaceful silence of the night.

 _This is not about_ who _he is. This is about_ what _he is._

**N._.s._.S**

**W** **hen Loki heard the crackle of lighting in the sky and saw the flashes of azure out of the corner of his eye, he knew that the alarm had been sounded, and Thor was coming.**

The King seemed to realize the same thing, for he, too, stopped the fight.

 _How cute,_ he said, quietly, looking over at Loki with those damned condescending midnight blue eyes that the God was quickly coming to loathe, _A rescue party._

 _I had hoped to kill you with my own hands, Laufeysson,_ The King admitted, when Loki did not reply right away, _But it seems that no kin of Laufey will be so easily killed._

"What a pity for you," Loki spat back, matching his tone.

_A pity? Oh, you misunderstand._

Loki did not reply again as the Vael King laughed.

_I will still walk away the victor, regardless of whether I receive the pleasure of wringing your neck._

Still, nothing.

The Vael slowly rose his hand up into the air and clicked his fingers together once.

**_I, Ceil Zak'Vael,_ **

**_Honored Lord of my people,_ **

**_And ruler over this soul,_ **

**_Let this one be undone!_ **

Something buried deep within Loki seemed to break at last, and the pain ignited in his chest immediately. Loki fell to one knee as the blood began pouring out again-

**_I command you,_ **

**_Be undone!_ **

Loki fought.

**_I command you!_ **

He fought.

He fought _so hard_.

**_Be undone!_ **

But in the end, it was all, indeed, "inevitable."

**N._.s._.S**

**I** **t was the snow that told him he was in the right place.**

He landed at the steps of the gilded, golden stairway, and looked out in amazement at the snow-covered Courtyard before him, hardly believing his own eyes.

It was so beautiful, covered in glistening white ice.

And there, standing in the middle of it all, before the frozen lake, surrounded by waves of snowflakes that seemingly hung in the air around him, was Loki.

_"Loki!"_

There was something green shining brightly in the middle of his brother's torso as Loki Odinsson turned to face him that night. His body seemed translucent and fading even as Thor ran to him, and while he was smiling a sad smile, his eyes were dark, endless pools of black.

"Thor," Loki murmured, as his brother approached him, "You're late, brother."

"I found your letter."

Loki turned away at that, and as Thor plodded through the snow toward him, simply rose up a hand to stop him, and a flurry of snow stopped him in his tracks when that didn't work, somehow sticking the bottom of his feet and the ends of his crimson cloak to the ground.

"Loki, listen to me. I-"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just _listen_ -"

Loki turned back to him again, and the green light seemed to grow brighter, more beautiful, as Loki smiled, somehow quite blankly at him, his formerly dark eyes growing somehow even darker as he spoke and his body growing ever the more translucent and mist-like.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, softly, "I couldn't stop him."

"What are you talking about?" Thor demanded, trying to step forward again; only to be hindered by yet another harsh, icy wind and a flurry of snow, "Loki, I don't-"

"You'll have to promise me something before I go, Thor."

"Go?" Thor's voice was high, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll be watching," Loki continued, seemingly without hearing his brother's panicked response, "But first, promise me you'll do one last thing for me."

Hoping it would soothe him into telling him what was happening, Thor finally just played along.

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't let him touch you."

_"What?"_

"You must promise me," his brother said, his voice harsher this time, "Promise me!"

"I don't understand-"

_"Promise me!"_

"I promise!" Thor finally cried out, impatiently, "Now, tell me what has happened!"

Loki didn't say a thing as he slowly reached into his cloak and pulled out the silver, sapphire-embedded blade that Thor had left for him, tossing it to out him. Because Thor could not move, thanks to the ice sticking him to the ground, the blade landed with a soft thump in the snow at his feet.

"Keep _that_ safe for now," he added, gently, "You'll need it soon."

And with that, he turned around again, facing the lake, his back turned to his brother. His body was completely clear by this point, so Thor could clearly see the little green, glass-like ball sitting inside of him now. As Loki stepped onto the lake, the little ball went with him.

He went out to the middle of the lake, and as he had during Thor and Jane's wedding ceremony, kept him back turned; and, yet again, the only one honored with watching him work his magic was Thor.

But this time, Loki used a whole different kind of magic.

The snow, tiny glistening flakes of ice, suddenly began spinning around him, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until it looked like a tornado of snow whirled around him. It whipped the snow on the ground and tossed it through the air, and as Thor struggled against his binds, he finally managed to get free.

_"Loki!"_

Loki turned his head to look at him, and by this time, Thor could barely see him even as he skidded across the frozen lake toward him; and it was made worse by the whirling, glistening white snow.

The whirling tornado suddenly stopped as Thor reached his brother, and the snow hung frozen in the air, like the air and the gravity around them was suddenly nonexistent.

And then, the God of Mischief smiled at last.

"I'm sorry."

There was a single, solitary tear running down his brother's unimaginably pale face, ignored.

The ice broke directly under Thor's feet and he instantly fell through and was submerged into the water. As he fought, trying to get back to the surface, he saw Loki turn away.

Then he was gone.

As the water rushed around him, growing black as he began to lose consciousness, Thor raised his hand to the surface, just barely skimming the top of the water with his fingertips.

The last thing the God of Thunder heard before finally, mercifully succumbing to shock, were the words _"I'm sorry,"_ echoing in an endless circle in his suddenly blank mind.

Oddly enough, the water was warm.

**N._.s._.S**


	25. The Letter

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Letter.**

" **Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting."**

**\- J.M. Barrie.**

**There's a chance that if you're reading this letter, then I'm not going to be around for a while, even if I am still alive; and in light of this, there are a few things I need to tell you.**

_First of all, I'm sorry._

_I know there's a chance that you never believed me when I told you that in the Svartalfheim, or in the Courtyard, and that there's a chance that you still don't trust me at all (and I wouldn't blame you for that), but for now, I need you to trust me now, for just this once, even if both the latter stand, because the information I am about to give you can help you save Asgard._

_Regardless of the fact of whether or not you cared that I am (or was, depending on how everything worked out) a Jotun, it will play a major part in the Vael's campaign against Asgard- and against you. They will use whatever insult, whatever tiny prick they can, to get under your skin, and knowing you, I know this will eventually work- but I implore you, brother, do not let that happen. It will spell the end of everything-_

_And the same goes for father._

_I won't pretend to know, or to even understand, what his thoughts on me are any longer, or if I, or my actions, remain on his conscience, but do not allow him to fall for their words, either._

_It is all but a coarsely worded trap, intended to blind you from what they're really after._

_And what they're after, ultimately, is the two of you._

_I don't have the time to explain why that is or how I found that out, but you must trust me on this one thing, if nothing else: do not listen to anything the Vael have to say; especially their King, Ceil Zak'Vael. Whatever peace they offer will be fleeting, and will end ultimately in you worse off when war does come-_

_And it will come._

_Thor, I wish I could stand behind you for this. I truly do. I wish I could be at your side and father's, too, but I don't know if that will ever be possible again, for several reasons._

_The Vael came for me first because I am a Jotun, because I am Laufey's kin, and because I was adopted by our father. You probably know this already, but I am merely confirming and reinforcing it- so do not let this poison you when the Vael taunt you with these facts- and they will._

_This truth is a cruel one. They wanted me out of the way for those few reasons alone- it wasn't because I had their weakness as my greatest strength, because I was your best chance at beating them, because I knew something none of you could figure out, or because of anything else._

_It was simply because of my blood, what I was born as, and because of who I became._

_I don't know if you can win this, Thor. There's no secret weapon I can give you that will suddenly make all pg this disappear. I don't have powers that can allow me to see the future, and tell you that everything will turn out in your favor in the end._

_I can't even tell you what your next step is._

_All I can give you is some advice, and my faith in you, for whatever these things are worth now._

_I wish I could tell you more. I wish I could tell you something that will make everything easier for you- that would give you the strength to stand fearlessly against such a terrible enemy and able to bear the reality that I truly could not._

_Better yet, I wish I could stand beside you like I did two years ago, staring down at our enemies with confidence; knowing you had my back and you trusting that I had yours, and that there was nothing in the world that could hope to stop us._

_That chance is long gone now, though; what was then can never be again, and I have come to accept this._

_But, that doesn't mean that I can't help you from the sidelines._

_So, good luck, brother._

_I wish you farewell, if we do not meet again._

_**-** _ _Loki._

_P.S.: Thank you for sharpening the blade for me. Keep it safe and near, for I believe it may show you the way in the end._

**N._.s._.S**


	26. Epilogue: Incoming

**Epilogue- Incoming.**

" **By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."**

**\- William Shakespeare.**

**T** **he snow was coming down hard in harsh, heavy waves, but that didn't hinder Loki Odinsson in the slightest as he quickly made his way toward a large, dilapidated, stone building.**

_After two years of being completely exposed to the elements without the Jotun King's protection, whatever remained of the once sprawling, almost beautiful city of frozen-blue stone had long since crumbled away; buried and lost, perhaps forever, in the vast, barren whiteness._

_The God of Mischief stopped at the entrance of the crumbling place and look down at the steps of the threshold, allowing himself a small, barely noticeable smile; for somehow he knew that it was at this very spot many centuries ago that Odin had found him as a newborn, abandoned to die at Laufey's hand._

_This was the very spot where his life had truly started._

This is not the time to think of this, _Loki chastised himself, shaking his head to stop the flood of early memories, passing the spot and quickly moving on._ It's time to move on.

_But he couldn't stop himself from looking back._

_He could almost picture Odin standing there centuries ago in the snow, staring down at the newborn with that piercing, azure gaze of his, and after making his decision, picking up the little bundle and safely carrying it away into the night.  
_

Did you not hesitate? _Loki wondered as he slowly let himself turn back again,_ Did you not at least think about what you were about to do? Or did you act out of some impulse that even you could not quell?

... Did you, perhaps, pity me? Is that why you did it?

_Loki would give almost anything to know the answers to these questions._

_He let his thoughts wander freely as he moved further into the building, finally leaving behind the threshold of his birth.  
_

_Loki had been in the Jotunheim more times than he cared to admit; though, of course, most of those times had been in his dreams. This was his birthland, after all, and he assumed that his curiosity about the place was natural. He'd gotten a brief chance to look around two years ago for real when he came here to strike that "deal" with his biological father, Laufey, but now these ruins had more significance to him; and not just simply because of Odin or his actions here centuries ago._

_This place had a second purpose, beyond that._

_A purpose Loki could now see-_

_And use._

_Slowly, the God reached into his pocket, withdrawing a fist-sized, green ball that glowed weakly at his touch. The thing was scratched and cracked all over; but the biggest was a jagged, iced over fissure that seemed to be slowly pushing out the remaining, faint light in the glass-like ball._

_Loki stared down at the odd little thing; carefully bouncing it up and down in his palm for a long moment in a futile attempt to distract himself._

It should almost be almost time, _Loki thought, closing both hands over the glass-like, glowing ball and looking over his shoulder at the empty, stone throne that sat at the back of the room and throwing it a mocking smirk, hoping that Laufey was turning over in his grave in hell,_ It should be coming now.

_The spell he had placed with his last moments in Asgard was about to take effect._

_And Loki had to be ready when it did._

_The Vael King certainly wasn't giving him more than a year; and while Loki knew for certain that the alien would probably make his move long before that, he also knew that not only would he himself not make it until then, he knew that Thor couldn't, either._

_Thor was strong; stronger than Loki had imagined._

_But even the God of Thunder had no idea what he was about to face._

_He had made that clear to Loki in the Courtyard._

No, that's not quite fair, now is it? _Loki mused to himself with a chuckle, though his slowly blackening eyes light up slightly with concern. He should have known that the letter would have hurt his brother like he knew it did- what else could explain that look in his eyes when he fell through the ice?_ He did as he did in the Svartalfheim. He didn't understand; he was only trying to help.

I'm sorry for leaving again, Thor, _Loki thought, looking down at the glowing ball in his hands for a few tortuously long moments before slipping it slowly and carefully back into his coat pocket, as if he was afraid the thing would shatter at the slightest, careless neglect,_ I hope you'll forgive me for this.

_And he was right._

_Even at his gentle touch, his soul continued to crumble right before his very eyes._

_And so, as the storm outside grows louder and louder until it's almost deafening, the King of Nothing sits quietly on his throne, waiting for the spell that would lead him to his next fight._

_One he knew for certain that he wouldn't be fighting alone._

**N._.s._.S**


End file.
